


Midnight Strikes

by Windfall13



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: Based of a comic by Golzy Blazey, Explicit just for safety, Gore, Memories, Multi, Underage dating in future, cursing, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 35,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Midnight(Mikey) killed Shredder but his brothers still treat him badly. Enraged by this, he leaves with his closest friends. It's been years since then but what happens when his brothers find one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Authors Note

Before I start, I'd like to say that Midnight and Amoly are NOT mine. Midnight belongs to GolzyBlazey, who made a comic about how he became to be. But I'm not using the events from the comic. I don't really know who owns Amoly yet. And Julia and Gale are mine, I pretty much made them up so yeah. So curl up and enjoy you minions!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sums up MOST characters/Main characters.

Dark team:  
Midnight  
Real name:Michelangelo  
Nicknames:  
-Middy  
-King of Darkness  
-Dark prince  
-Mikey  
Weapons:  
-Knife and chain  
-Katanas  
-Bow and arrows  
-Daggers

 

Darknight  
Real name:Alexander  
Nicknames:  
-Alex  
-Dark  
Weapons:  
-Katanas  
-Switchblade

 

Snowflake  
Real name:Amoly  
Nicknames:  
-Snowy  
-My little Snowflake(Midnight only)  
Weapons:  
-Fan blades  
-Bow and arrows  
-Ninja Stars

 

Rose Flower  
Real name:Julia  
Nicknames:  
-Juli  
-Rosey  
-Rose  
Weapons:  
-(Rare)M9  
-Pickaxe and chains  
-Ninja stars

 

Gale  
Real name: None  
Nicknames:  
None  
Weapons:  
-Rare: M9  
-Wing blades  
-Daggers

 

Quake  
Real name:Bulk  
Nicknames:  
-Bulky  
-Earth Quake  
Weapons:  
-Scythes  
-Rifle  
-Daggers

 

Explode  
Real name:Oliver  
Nicknames:  
-Ollie  
Weapons:  
-Blades  
-Ninja stars

 

Kangaroo  
Real name:Sarah  
Nicknames:  
-Roo  
Weapons:  
-Staff  
-Ninja stars

 

Waterfall  
Real name:Olivia  
Nicknames:  
-Liv  
-Water  
Weapons:  
-Switchblade  
-Daggers  
-Katanas

 

Quicktag

Real name:Ardelia

Nicknames:

-Lia

Weapons:

-Blade

-Machete

-Rope+Knives

 

Light Team:

 

Leonardo  
Nicknames:  
-Leo  
Weapons:  
-Katanas  
-Ninja Stars

 

Venus De Milo  
Nicknames:  
Venus  
Weapons:  
-Bow and arrows  
-Fan blades

 

Raphael  
Nicknames:  
-Raph  
-Raphie  
Weapons:  
-Sais  
-Ninja Stars

 

Larota  
Nicknames:  
-Lara  
Weapons:  
-Pickaxe and chains

 

Donatello  
Nicknames:  
-Donnie  
-Don  
Weapons:  
-Staff and blade

Talena  
Nicknames:  
-Tally  
Weapons:  
-Staff

 

Maolier  
Nicknames:  
-Queen Maolier  
-Mao  
-Mother  
Weapons:  
-Machete  
-Katanas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you minions enjoyed and peace!  
> So yeah, basically most people are not mine, except Julia, Gale, Helen and Olivia.


	3. Prologue

Midnight sits on the top of the roof of a building, alone once again. He looks off into the sky. He wonders where his team is. His team of darkness. They all wore black masks. The gentle midnight breeze hit his skin. It so much calmer without the Kraang and the foot clan. After all, Shredder was dead. There was nothing to do now. 

He sighs, closed his eyes, enjoying the moonlight raining down on him. It would be forever until his brothers found him, and scold him for going to the surface without their permission. They still treat him badly, like a child, even though he was the one who killed the Shredder. Raph said,"Don't think you're so special because you killed the Shredder." Midnight sighs once again. He doesn't get it; they're all 18, why is he still being treated like a child. 

He then feels a presence and warm hands on his shoulders. He groans from the pleasure of the massaging, soft hands. "What are you doing here, Snowflake?" Amoly giggles,"You don't need to call me by code, nobody is here yet," Both of the end of their black masks wave in the sky.   
The memories of the death of the Shredder played back in his head

~Flashback~  
They were in the final battle. Tons of footbots came at them at once. All 15 people stood their ground. Venus, Talena, Larota and Amoly(all not mine) joined in to protect the guys:Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. Splinter and Karai were there also, along with Julia, Gale, April, Casey and Quake. 

Shredder saw that he was losing and scrambled to get to the top of the clock tower. "Amoly, he's getting away!" Mikey yells," We have to go after him!"  
Amoly nods with a stern expression and they both parkour to the top, avoiding the oncoming hoard of footbots that were about to run out of members.

They both went to the highest point of the tower,were Shredder was. "Give it up Midnight, your brothers will find out,"  
"To bad your not going to survive to see the outbreak of the secret," Midnight replies.  
Shredder gets his claws out and throws a right hook out and Midnight parries left and gets his katanas out and does a right swing to his abdomen. 

He hits it. Blood sprays out, Shredder starts coughing blood. He gets on his knees from blood loss,"You will regret this,"Shredder gasps. Midnight says nothing but swings his right sword back the left before decapitating him. His head slides right off his body. Amoly curses under her breathe, looking down. Midnight realizes what he done; he killed Shredder. The one and mighty Shredder fell to the feet of Midnight.   
Amoly looks up, smiling at Midnight. Midnight smiles back. 

They slowly come closer together before hugging each other. Tears fall out from Amoly bright blue eyes and falls on Midnight's shoulder. "We have to show them,"Midnight releases Amoly and slowly takes Shredder's decapitated head. 

The team was fighting until they heard a "hey!" They all look up. They see Mikey standing in the edge of the stairs, carrying what seemed like Shredder's head,"Your boss is dead,"Mikey said slowly. There was dead silence for a second before the footbots seemed to shutdown; falling to the floor. Everyone cheered. Mikey smiled widely along with Amoly, who gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

Of course, they all celebrated with a party back with the turtle tribe. It was a tribe of mutant turtles with a good working system that made them survive, even on an island. There were houses, workshops and a castle for the four princesses,Venus, Larota, Talena and Amoly, along with Queen Maolier. They had such a celebration. Everyone was pretty dressed up. 

Midnight was celebrating with his dark team. There were drinking but wisely; small amounts. They didn't put on their blac masks, it was too risky. They were all talking. "How the heck did you do that?" Quake asked with his deep voice. Midnight told the whole story; everyone was wowed. Raph heard the whole thing and how every was amazed. He got jealous and said,"Don't think you're so special," and walked off.  
"Ignore him,"Julia said,"We think you're special to us,"  
Midnight chuckles,"Thank you guys for being there, even though you guys aren't like my siblings,"  
"Of course,we care about you Midnight!" Explode said.  
Raph was right. Everyone still treated him like a baby. "Mikey, don't do that!" "You're so weak and stupid." "Can you go away!" Mikey kept getting beat up by Raph, he wish this would end.  
~Flashback ends~  
Midnight huffs, still staring into the night sky. Amoly was sleeping on his scared shoulder, her cheek scar being stretched. The dark team knew how to hide it. They told people who asked that they were make-up and left it at that. Well, his brothers wouldn't care.

In the background, his brothers were there, looking at the two couple sitting there. They came about a minute ago.  
"What's he thinking about?"Donnie asked.  
"Idiot, he doesn't think cause he doesn't have a brain to," Raph says.  
"Should we leave him?" Leo asks, in his totally deep n' sexy voice(who agrees with me, come on). 

"No, lets grab him and get the fuck out of here!" Raph whispers loudly, getting up to get Mikey.

Midnight closes eyes again and looks up into the starry night sky, hoping it would never end. That sadly ended quickly when Raph went behind him and roughly grabbed his shoulder, waking up Amoly in the process. "You two are in big trouble, you know that?!"he scolded them,"We were fucking worried sick! And why are you wearing a black mask?! You're not skilled enough!" Raph rips off the black mask from Mikey's and Amoly's faces.

"Raph is right, with less cuss words!"Leo jumped in,"Raph and Donnie, take Amoly home and I'll take Mikey home,"

"I'll see you at the Statue of Liberty with the kids," Mikey whispered. Amoly raised an eyebrow. She knew it would be a long flight but they can fly fast, up to 100 mph(yes, I added elemental powers). Raph grabbed her roughly by the arm and yanked her so she got moving. Mikey waved goodbye until then.

"Michelangelo, what is wrong with you? You got us worried sick? Why would you do that?" Leo continued on his lecture and Mikey's mind wandered; he was going to run away with the dark team. "Mikey! Pay attention! We need to get moving!" A nudge from Leo snapped him out of his thoughts. "Leo, I don't need another one of your lectures from you," Mikey mummers. "What was that?" Leo growled. Mikey kept his mouth shut. 

That night, Mikey was scolded at by his brothers and Splinter. He locked them out from his room. Mikey could wait for a while before the team was tired and fall asleep. Of course, it happened, so he snuck out, one last time, taking his black mask back.

Flying fast with his dark wings, Mikey got the Statue of Liberty in five minutes. As he expected, Amoly and the kids were there, but he wasn't expecting the whole dark team; that made things a lot easier. He landed with a metal sound on the top of the crown. "We came as soon as possible," Quake said.

"Guys, I have a crazy idea," Mikey said," We should run away," The whole teams' jaws dropped before they all murmured in agreement. "But where will we live?" Julia asked. The whole team was silenced. "There's a cave in Breakneck Ridge," Mikey said. "Breakneck Ridge?" Julia questioned.   
"It's in the southern part of New York, part of the Appalachian mountain."  
The whole team agreed to this. Why have they not done this before when people treated them like crap. The dark team headed off northwest to the place.

"This time, there is no going back, Midnight,"Amoly whispered to him. "Midnight looked straight ahead,"I know," before flying off with Amoly and the team. 

The team woke up again. "Did Mikey come out of his room,yet?" Leo groaned with stretching. Raph checked his room,"Yep, he left alright," Raph sighed, like he expected this to happen. The team checked the most common places first but then started to worry. He usually goes to his favorite place. The team split up to check all over New York, but nothing. They gathered back up at the sewer to their house, just before sunrise. "Guys, I don't think Mikey is coming back,"Leo said worried. "He will, we just have to wait,"Raph said, before going down into the sewer.

Where they didn't check were the caves of Breckneck Ridge, where the team was gathered. It was all so perfect. There had been a ledge in front of the cave also. Midnight said at the edge of the ledge(lol,that rhymed) and sat there pondering, like the day before he ran away(that also rhymed,I'm on fire).The morning breeze hit him. He closed his eyes and soaked in everything. He could finally stop worrying.

This was what freedom felt like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will leave it at that. It's all a happy ending for the team. I hoped you guys enjoyed the prologue. The first chapter will come out soon!


	4. Many years later

Midnight flies in the Statue of Liberty, landing on one knee. He inhales deeply. He promised Amoly to come back before 3. He slides down the back of the statue easily, like a slide. Ok,things to look for:a mattress, Midnight thought. His best friend, Quake, broke his hammock from overuse, for the 3rd time!!! The team agreed to get a mattress, it would last longer.

Midnight flies to the city where his brother lives, not thinking. Besides, he down this a hundred times before. And he was never found, nor ever found his brothers. He tries not to think about the incident, ever. It's been 3 years. He parkours on top of a building, near the place where he fell. "It's still there,"he murmurs,"it's always there."

~Another flashback~  
It was Halloween and the 6-year-old turtles were running through the streets for the first time. Mikey was behind. He was running and laughing until suddenly, he trips. He falls; sliding on his plastron and scrapping his light green skin. 

The 3 brothers hear Mikey let out bloodcurdling scream. The see him on the floor but didn't notice the blood.  
"Should we go back?"Donnie asked.  
"Na, he'll catch up," Raph said before all 3 started running again.

"G-guys?"Mikey called out. There was blood everywhere, dripping down on his body. He holds up his hand near his face. He closes his eyes in pain. He limps and crawls into the alleyway and behind the trash can. He cries, realizing his brothers left him to rot.

A young girl with a pink ribbon wrapped around her forehead and two sloppy ponytails and blue eyes was walking down the street to catch up with her sisters, who left her also. She hears quiet sobbing down the alleyway. She looks around; the coast is clear. She slowly tiptoes to the large green trash can and sees a giant turtle, probably around her age. 

He gasps from shock, knowing that he was caught. "It's okay,"she says gently,"I'm one too," She transforms into a turtle like him. "H-how can you do that?" the turtle stutters. His eyes were red from crying, and there was dried blood and cuts all over his body. "Now's not the time to question, we need to patch you up," she says.

*5 minutes later, cause I can*

There was a fire between the two kids. The male turtle was hugging his knees close to his chest. All the wounds were patched up, though the one on the back of his left leg was going to scar for good.

The female turtle just watched him, as he recollected himself. "So, what is your name and why did you save me?" The male asked. The female smiled and said,"My name is Amoly. Is it the law to have a reason why I should save you? There, know you have to tell me your name.

She's cute, Mikey thought. "Well, my name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey for short," he says, looking at her,"You know, you could have just left me here," Amoly frowns,"Why is that?" 

"Because I'm worthless"  
"Who tells you that?"  
Mikey pauses before saying,"My brothers?"  
There was a small silence for a minute. "Hey,"Amoly says,"My sister treat me like that too,"  
"Why do we do this?" Mikey asks.  
"From recent discovery, we do this to keep the family together, in balance," Amoly said. 

Mikey was surprised. So he had to keep up the act.  
"One last thing," Mikey started.  
"Hmmmm?"  
"How did you transform from a human to a turtle?"  
"Well, there are potions back at my town..."  
Mikey interrupted,"You have a town? There's more of us?"

Amoly smiles,"Yes. Tons more! As I was saying, there are potions that last about a day. Also, I have elemental powers," 

Mikey looked at her as if she was crazy,"That can't be true!"  
"Oh yeah, watch," Amoly said before sending ice crystals from her hand, freezing a small boy of ground before her.

Mikey's jaw dropped. This can't be possible.   
"And according to my senses, you have them too," she says, going up to him and holding his temples with both hands. "Well, what element?"Mikey asked eagerly.

"It's too early to tell,"Amoly said concentrating,"We should probably go before the sun rises," Amoly stomps the fire out and left the ashes.

Mikey directed her to his sewer and helped her down. The trip back was awkwardly quiet. There were occasional smiles with each other but nothing else. Before Mikey headed in, Amoly stopped him for a sec,"Here, have this," Amoly ripped the gold heart necklace from her neck and gave it to Mikey. Mikey takes it.

"I don't think you'll be able to go back up to the surface for a while?"Amoly says sadly. Mikey sighs. She was right. Splinter wasn't going to let them up to the surface if he hears about this. "Thank you,"he says before hugging Amoly one last time, or so it seemed.

His brothers were in the dojo with Splinter, worried sick about Mikey. Mikey limps through the door and everyone turns their attention to him. 

"Oh my god! Mikey! There you are!" Leo days  
"What happened to you? Who did this?"Raph asks, close to rage fit. Mikey was extremely angry"First of all, I fell pretty badly while running! And you guys just left me, abandoned me, left me for scrap!" Mikey yells at them.

Everyone was in shock. "Is this true!" Splinter asks calmly. "Well, we did hear him scream, but we didn't think it was that bad!"Donnie explained. Mikey just huffed and stormed into his room. 

"You are all forbidden to leave to the surface," Mikey could hear Splinter screaming at them,"You could of hurt Michelangelo mentally, since you've hurt him physically!"

~Flashback finally ends~

Turns out, Splinter was right, his scar was still there, and the incident hurt him. It still does at the age of 21. The ashes were still there, they were always there. 

Midnight just walks past the street and tries to find a mattress anywhere. He needed to be fast. According to the position of the moon, it was 1:34.(Of course he can do that, he's Midnight!)

Leo and his 2 remaining brothers were doing their casual midnight patrol, they weren't giving up on finding their brother. He had to somewhere.  They see another turtle, wearing black arm guards and he/her had lots of weapons, bows, arrows, knife and chain. He looked like he was searching for something. Maybe he knew where Mikey went for the past 3 years.

Midnight searched the trash cans. Nothing useful. Suddenly, he heard something get knocked over. He instantly turns around and summons shotguns on his hand and cocks them. "Come out with your hands up, immediately!" Midnight commanded.

All 3 brothers come out with their hands up, heads down, terrified. "Sorry sir, we are still searching for a orange mask and 3 freckles on each cheek," the one with the blue mask said confidently. Midnight realizes something, also Leo. Leo looks up, surprised,"Mikey?"

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Midnight says angrily, guns still up."Looking for you brother!"Donnie said.

"That's not what you said before," Midnight sighs and his guns disappear,"Now get outta here before you get yourselves killed," He continues searching through the trash.

"Mikey, this isn't you..." Leo was interrupted but by the knife at his throat and an angry Mikey. "My name is not Mikey," Mikey growls with rage in his eyes,"It's Midnight," Midnight retracts his knife from his brother's throat.

"Ok, Midnight, please, come home with us," Leo pleaded. "Sorry, but I have a family, an actual family," Midnight said, finally finding a mattress,"And I need to get back that family,"

Midnight made wings and took off with the mattress, leaving his brothers behind in the dust, and confusion. 

"Who is the family?" Raph asked anxiously. They soon figured it out,"It's the other turtles who were missing for 3 years,"Donnie said.

"It includes Amoly..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahahaha! I'm so evil. I'd like to say that the event of the flashback was influenced by the comic Midnight was in that you should go go check bout: Behind the darkness, Night-protecter, and new life. All great comics.


	5. What they said

Midnight returns to the cave at 2:56 p.m., 4 minutes before what Snowflake said to arrive. When he landed on the ledge, he was greeted with "Hey Midnight" from the team. Snowflake was in the kitchen, cooking something. 

Midnight walks into the kitchen. "Smells good,"He smirked. Snowflake jumped a little,and turned off the stove, taking the pot off. Midnight carries her, grabbing her by the sides of the thighs, with Snowflake's arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his shell.

They both share a kiss, which turned into a make out session. It ended with Midnight setting Snowflake on the counter. They disconnected. "They found me, you know," Midnight whispered. Snowflake sighs thoughtfully. "We'll just have to watch out, guards are probably going to be everywhere," Snowflake said.

Back in New York, the 3 brothers were on their way the castle. They had to tell the news. They rushed past the guards("Hey, get back here!") Queen Maolier was sitting on her throne when she heard somebody call her name.

"Queen Maolier! Queen Maolier! We have recent news about the missing turtles!" Leo calls out, running toward her throne and going on one knee and kept his head down, for respect. His followed behind and did the same as him. "Did you find them?" Maolier asked anxiously. The 3 sisters were in the room, listening to the news.

"Not all ma'am. We found Michelangelo and he said he was going back to his real "family"."Leo explained. "This can mean one thing, Amoly is part of that family, along with most of his friends. He was very close to them, after all and they treated him with respect," Venus said.

"Up the defense in New York,"Maolier decided,"We have to find my daughter," Larota agreed to this and went with a team of soldiers to New York. "With all do respect ma'am, how will you find them? They've done this sneaking for 3 years and they are very sneaky,"Raph asked. "We have to find them,"Maolier said,"We are so close. You are all dismissed!"

~Back with Midnight~  
"You swing your katana upward then back down to the ground with force," Midnight explained to Julia. She brings it down with such force, but not enough. Julia was a normal turtle. She was 13 years old and had Venus's mask color for her mask color. She had blue eyes. She didn't have parents. She was an orphan, like Gale. She was smart and wise, almost too serious for her age. 

"Darn, not enough force!" She beat herself down, thinking she could do better. Midnight chuckles. "Alright, that's enough training, Rose Flower," Midnight said. Rose Flower(Julia) huffed but walked off to meet with her best friend Gale. Gale was a reptile with wings. He was the only one who wasn't a turtle on the team.( Think of him like Mona Lisa)

 

(Except with large white wings and he's a male, and he's shorter) Gale was 15 and also had no parents. He was a little childish but he is serious when needed. He's pretty cool to have around. "What's up Rose Gurrrrl!" Gale said, happy to see his best friend. They both sat on the ledge.

"Life could be better. Life could be worse," she replied wearily, looking into the dark sky. Gale shook his head, knowing her very well. He said,"Don't be so hard in yourself, you're only 13. You can only take so much,"   
"Yeah but we are here in this cave, what if they find us? We need to be prepared."  
"What's the real reason? Spill, Rose bean,"  
Rose Flower sighed. "I just don't want to be useless to this amazing team. We finally found happiness and I don't want to be the one that ruins it," she explains. Gale says nothing this time, just looks off into the distance. Rose knew he was thinking. So she left him, and laid on his shoulder, which startled him a little, but it was normal.

Midnight was hanging out with his best friend, Quake. 

 

He was a muscular turtle with a deep voice. He was close to being very serious but he cracks a joke from time to time. "You know, I knew this day would come," Quake said. "I don't know what you mean," Midnight pretended not to know what he was talking about. 

"You know what," Quake said. Midnight sighs from disappointment. He knew he couldn't get out of this one. Quake knew everything, any gossip, news, he heard. He was on top of everything. "You know we have to be careful, they won't give up easily,"Midnight explained. "Midnight?"  
"Ugh, ok, I just think this is all my fault,"  
"You know it isn't. You can't exactly predict fate just because you're the element of darkness,"

Midnight knew Quake wasn't going to let him go, it's like he reads minds. Quake knew that wasn't what actually bothered him. "Quake, they called me family, after what they called me, they called me family? Like what the hell is wrong with them?"

Quake takes a moment to think before saying,"They just want you back, Midnight. We are all just their toy. They think we are nothing and they want us back to make sure we know that," 

Quake was once a captain of the army. He was best friend was Venus. They were always childhood friends. Most of all, he had high respect. He was once something before one of decisions for half of his army killed. He was removed from this position and he had nothing.

Midnight agreed with him. "Come on guys! We need more supplies!" Amoly announced. The whole team of 8 packed up, ready. They all moved out to New York. There were searching and having a good time, before being ambushed by soldiers.

It was a cool evening. Leo was outside the castle. He was worried about his brother. This wasn't him at all. "Leonardo? Is that you?" He heard someone call out. It was his girlfriend, Venus. "Yeah, just admiring the view," he said.   
She stood next to him, her arms on the rails. 

"We are just so close! We need to persuade them," Leo said. "It isn't going to be easy, you know," Venus replied. Leo sighed,"Why was he like that?" Venus waited for a moment before saying,"I really don't know," 

Just then, they heard grunting. "Let me the fuck go, right now!" They heard a turtle yelling. They looked over to the left and saw that it was   
Midnight with the missing turtles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, there you have it. Midnight and his team is captured. I'm so evil. Anyway, none of the art is mine, just saying. Besides, I'm a pretty crappy artist. I can't even draw a normal person. Like I said, none of the characters, except Julia and Gale, are mine.(And some others)


	6. Caught

"Let me the fuck go!" Midnight yelled as he yanked at his cuffs and tried to move his arms away from the army turtles. It took 10 army men to hold him down. "Midnight, stop, they're no going to let you go!"Snowflake yelled at Midnight. He stopped but he still had an angry face, showing his teeth.

As the team was forced into the castle, Explode joked,"I remember this shit zone," Explode was well built turtle, like Quake. He had a small temper but liked to joke around. Snowflake wasn't the happiest out of all. But she kept her anger in, for Midnight.

"Did they cause trouble?"Maolier asked the captain. "They caused a few major injuries but no deaths. They put up quite a fight, my queen." The captain said. In the fight, a turtle's ribcage was broken, a couple turtles' arms and legs were broken. Brutal cuts and slashes almost let some turtles die from blood lost. 

Quake scowled. None of the team was happy to be there. "You are all dismissed!" Maolier announced to the army,"Venus, turtles, the missing turtles are here. I think you know what they did,"

The 6 turtles came into the room, sadness in their faces. The team just glared at them. "Amoly, my dear, it is very nice to see you again," Maolier said, trying to communicate with her daughter. That was all it took for Snowflake to explode.

"My name is SNOWFLAKE! YOU FUCKING BITCH!! LET US GO! I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU WHORE! YOU ARE NOT MY FAMILY! YOU ALL AREN'T OUR FAMILY AND I SPEAK FOR ALL OF THE TEAM! YOU AREN'T OUR FAMILY, ESPECIALLY BECAUSE OF THE WAY YOU TREATED ALL OF US! SO WHY DON'T YOU FUCK OFF AND LEAVE US ALONE!" Snowflake screamed at all of them.

The team was surprised. Snowflake never acted like this. Snowflake dropped on her knees with her head down, and started crying. Maolier wasn't fazed by it until the end of it. Tears stung her eyes. She never thought her daughter would say that to her, to her friends and family. Along with Snowflake's siblings. Venus tried to hold it in, but cried in Larota's arms. Talena had tears dripping down her cheeks. Larota was the strongest. She kept a stern face and stared at Snowflake.

What shocked Snowflake is that Midnight is that he actually agreed with her. "I'm with her too, I want to go home. You're not my family," Midnight calmly said. Rose flower decided to jump in,"Please, let us go home ma'am," There were different agreements upon the team.

Maolier didn't like where this was going. Her own daughter and her husband's(Splinter)son disrespecting their families. "Guards, send these mutants to jail!" She scolded. The whole team was in shock,"What?!" But they weren't going down without a fight.

One turtles testicle was damaged, another had a concussion, a turtle's skull was broken and there were lots of bruises for both the team and guards. Maolier was not amused. Venus saw this immediately and dismissed the guards, along with the mentally and physically injured. The team went back into a line, bracing themselves for what was going to happen next.

Venus sprayed blue gas at them. The team started to gag, but then fell asleep peacefully. Knock out gas. Maolier smiled at her, like she was proud of her. She knew how to be a queen. "Guards, throw them in the jail cell,"Venus ordered. A different set of guards went out and got the sleeping "prisoners". 

Midnight woke up, feeling cold. He saw gray walls and bars? Yeah, that seemed appropriate. He realized where he was. Midnight got up and threw himself against the bars, making no progress. Of course they were made of iron and made last month. "You fucking bitch, let us go!" Midnight yelled. The guards at each side of the the cell didn't move. 

The cell bars reached up from the ceiling and down to the ground and stretched at least 10 feet across. Each bar was at least 2 inches thick, not large in girth but they stood 1 inch apart from each other. There was an iron door leading to the cell in the right side of it. The room was a 10 by 15.

The rest of the team woke up only to see Midnight screaming for the queen, shouting profanities at her but she never came. "Midnight, give it up! She's not coming back!" Snowflake yelled at him. Midnight couldn't accept this? "I refuse to be beaten like this! I'm not ever going to be with them! Ever!" Midnight banged on it one last time before giving up. 

~1 hour later~

Splinter asked for 5 minutes with the team. "Don't cause trouble citizen," guard 1 said. But something about his voice, it sounded familiar, Midnight thought. He was curled up in the corner, hugging his knees to his plastron. His head was down for the past hour. "Michelangelo?" Splinter called out for his son.

The whole team looked at Midnight for an answer, but nothing. He stayed at his position. "Mich-?" Splinter was cut short. "The name's Midnight, if you hadn't heard," Midnight said, finally looking up straight at Splinter. "Midnight, just come with us," Splinter suggested. Midnight just glares at Splinter before burying his head into his knees.

Splinter sighs,"This family cannot move on without you." Midnight huffs and says," If I can do fine, you guys can do fine. It didn't bother me for 3 years." Splinter just sighs,"I'm so sorry," and walks away. 

~10 hours later~  
Venus and Talena went to the cell. Every part of the team was doing something. Midnight was still in the position from 10 hours ago. "Don't cause trouble citizen," the same guard said. He still sounds so familiar, Midnight thought, he just didn't know where. 

Talena was shy about this,"H-hey, Ollie?" Explode immediately shot up and lunged her, the bars preventing him from attaching her. He hissed,"My name isn't Ollie or Oliver! It's Explode, you stupid whore!" Talena's teared up,"I just wanted to...apologize..."  
"Well you can't now! You had opportunities but  you used them to make fun of me, insult me, weaken me, make me feel like shit!" Explode continued to shout. 

Talena just ran back upstairs, leaving Venus. "Quake? Hey buddy?" Venus started. "What do you want?" He wasn't in the mood to deal with her. Venus stood her ground,"Well, I'm sorry for everything. Can you please obey? We can be best friends?" Quake glared at her,"No, we cannot. I know the difference between best friends and people pretending to be friends. You know, I trusted you," Midnight was surprised he was calm about this. "Julia?" Venus called out. 

She was playing with Snowflake. "My name's Rose Flower," before going back to playing. Venus just sighed closing her eyes. She just left the team there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. This is second time making this chapter. I, being the idiot I am, deleted the first copy. But Imma be honest, the 1st copy was pretty bad.


	7. Break out

Midnight sat there, curled up in the corner with Quake comforting him. The "prisoners were talking with each other. "Ok, you'll take the day shift. But if they breakout, you will be shamed," guard 2 said. Then he left. 

"Psst, Midnight!"someone whispered. Midnight moved his head up above his knees. "Midnight, near the bars!" The voice said again. He immediately got up and slowly went to the bars, looking in between them. "It's me, the guard!" "Huh?!" Midnight thought he was hallucinating but the guard waved his hand in front of his face. 

"It's me!" The guard took off his helmet," Darknight!"(Not mine!) Midnight gasped,"Oh my god! I haven't seen since the battle with Shredder! Where were you?" Darknight laughed,"Well, I kind of snuck in as a guard. Also, you guys have no mercy to rib cages,"   
"Oh, sorry," Snowflake apologized. "It's ok!" Darknight said,"Cute team you have there, amiright," Midnight growled. "All right all right, I'll free you guys," Darknight got the keys from his pocket and unlocked the cage and gave the team their weapons. "So what's the plan, King of darkness?"Darknight asked.

Midnight observed the area and there was a vent. He figured it would lead to the surface. "Ok, we go through that vent over there. We need to be swift,"Midnight said. The rest of the team agreed. Snowflake got on Midnight's shoulders and punched the vent upwards. She grabbed the ledge and hoisted herself up. Midnight helped the rest of the team, so he was last. Snowflake grabbed his arms and pulled him up.

The team silently went through the vent. There were some clanking noises, but guards didn't suspect a thing. The vent led to the sewer which went back to New York, easy, Midnight thought. Or at least, so he thought. What he didn't know was that the queen destroyed that pathway 2 years ago. 

When they saw the ending leading up, they knew something was wrong. "Snowflake, kick the vent up," Midnight commanded. Snowflake kicked the vent that led upward, only to arrive to a bad sight. They were in the middle of town central! They were next to a tree, which was on a sidewalk.

"Um, guys, we are not in the sewer," Snowflake said. Midnight rolled his eyes,"Well then where the fuck are we?!" "Town central..." The team silently crawled up and out. No one suspected a thing(cause it's New York, they don't notice shit. If you guys saw the 2007 movie, you'll know what I mean) because they were behind the tree. They snuck around it. They saw guards were marching everywhere!

But, they were so swift that they were at the entrance of New York until they were ambushed(again) by Midnight's and Snowflake's siblings. "We are not going to let you leave," Leo said, not showing weapons. Midnight laughed,"You're going to make this extra painful, Leo." He pulled out his knife and chains and started swinging them, like nunchucks. The rest of the team pulled out their weapons. The Light team didn't want to do this, but they pulled out their weapons, getting ready to fight.

It was Leo vs. Midnight, Snowflake vs. Maolier, Venus vs. Quake, Explode vs. Talena, Kangaroo vs. Donnie, Waterfall vs. Larota, Rose vs. Splinter and Raph vs. Gale. 

Midnight struck at Leo first. He swung his chain at Leo's neck but missed. Leo stepped to the side and swung his left katana at Midnight's face. There was a small cut made in his face. It only made Midnight madder. "Don't think I'll give up that easily, Leonardo!" Midnight said as he grinned at Leo.

Snowflake got her fan blades and tried slicing downward at Maolier. But she moved to the side and sliced her katana at her daughters shell. It wasn't much, but it made a dark line of blood. It went that deep. Snowflake grunts before stopping in her tracks to look at her mother. "You will be regretting that,Maolier," Snowflake says angrily.

Quake swung the curved side of his scythe at Venus's feet but she jumped and slashed his left arm. It was pretty badly deep. Blood gushed at and down all over his arms. Quake just laughed it off. Venus was shocked, her eyes contained fear of her former best friend. "You must think I was sitting on my ass regretting losing my friend, but no, I found out that you weren't worth it in end,"Quake said, which hurt Venus awfully. 

Explode got his machete out and swung at Talena's neck. Talena activated her blade from her staff and block it. But from it slipping, her blade slashed across Explode's face, leaving a large bloody scar across his face. Explode winces before looking back at her. He says sadly,"You took my happiness so you need to take my life too?" 

Kangaroo jumped up at 10 feet in the air(hence her name) and activated her blade from her staff and pointed it down at Donnie's head. Donnie put down his staff and grabbed her staff when she was close enough, which his hands were dangerously close to the blade. He swings Kangaroo down to the ground face first. When she got up, she had scrapes and bruises all over her body. There was a crack in her shell but it was pretty small so it would be fine. "Not that smart, I see,"She says slyly,"Don't even know your own brother,"

Waterfall instantly pulled her Katanas out, aiming for Larota's face. But, Larota used her Pickaxe and accidentally sliced Waterfall's arm. Waterfall immediately pulled back, dropping her katana to the floor. Larota was still in am fighting stance while Waterfall was holding her arm, which was covered with blood. "Not very wise, I see,"Waterfall huffed.

Rose knew she couldn't do this. Even though it was a human, Rose knew how weak she was. It was her against April. Rose jumped just to kick April in the face, but April, almost on reflex, slice a cut in her face and dodged her attack. Rose face plants into the hard concrete ground, scrapping her whole body. Yeah, she couldn't do this. 

Gale vs Raph. This wasn't going to be hard, right? He activated the blades on his wings and dashed to his left moved forward to the right. Then, he tried to fly directly to Raph's neck. Raph easily ducked he head with his nose so dangerously close to the blade. There was a loud scrapping noise. When Gale landed to turn back to Raph, he saw a large gash across his chest. He was bleeding pretty badly. "I'll fucking kill you,"He choked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will leave it at that. Hope you guys liked it. I'm not the best with actions so yeah. And I'll leave you with this horrible cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	8. Breakout Pt.2

The team was already done from one strike! That was it! Midnight was not dealing with this. He pulled his claws out and struck at Leo's left eye, first striking upward, which made Leo's mask fall off, and then strikes to the left, making a small tic-tac-toe shape on Leo's left eye. "Unconscious!" Midnight commanded and Leo falls to the ground. (Yes I got this from the comic)

The team looked at Midnight and Leo(and were filled with determination!). Their light bulbs went up.

Snowflake mixed Maolier up by doing a tornado spin. She opened her wings and went around Maolier with hyperspeed. Maolier couldn't keep track. Her eyes got messed up and in the process, Snowflake managed to kick her legs and Maolier fell. Snowflake started to beat the crap out of her until Midnight pulled Snowflake off. Maolier's face was bruising and swelling, plus, she was unconscious.

Quake started rapidly throwing daggers at Venus. She dodged everyone of them, no matter how fast they were. Quake realized he was getting no where but kept throwing the daggers. Then he launched at her right arm and cut a deep large gash. Venus, who wasn't expecting it(cause she was bossing those daggers) winced and fell on her knees, clutching her arm."Hurts to taste your own medicine, doesn't it?" Quake said slyly.

Explode defeated Talena easily. Talena wasn't the one to watch her long legs all that much. She protected most of her upper body. Explode struck again. Thinking her would strike at her face, she guarded her face with her staff. Then, she felt pain in her left leg. She dropped her staff only to clutch her leg. Like Venus's wound, she had a large long gash leading down until her knee. "Well, that's what friends at for, right," Explode said with a smile.

Kangaroo was the best with throwing. She could never miss. But Donnie doesn't know that. She threw all, I mean all, her ninja stars at Donnie, not missing at all. Donnie could have dodged them but he was in shock from all the pain. He froze the second the dagger thrower stopped before collapsing to the ground, still conscious.

Waterfall and Rose focused their power between and put her hands together. Larota was just standing there. "What are hell are you doing?!"Larota yelled. April raised an eyebrow but stood her guard. Finally, a bright blue ball appeared between Waterfall's hands. And then Rose had another bright blue ball. As the two slowly opened their hands, the ball got bigger and bigger, as well as Larota's and April's eyes. Soon, the balls(hahaha, balls) was bigger than a beach ball. Then, Waterfall shot the ball directly at Larota. Larota shot backwards into a lamp post. Everything burned on her body. "You're going to have 4th degree burns now. It's a plasma ball,"Waterfall said. Waterfall looked at her younger sister. Rose finally let the ball fly at April, who shot back into the same lamp post, landing on Larota then. The two sisters high-fived each other.

Gale did the same thing he did last time except he teleported behind Raph. Raph put his weapons down, confused. Gale back kicked him and got his rope out. It had an arrowhead at the end of it. Gale swing at Raph. The arrow hit Raph's face and made a cut as it wrapped around his neck. "Huh?! What the hell?!"Raph scratched at the rope. Gale smirked,"I'm giving you one chance to live Raphael!" Gale yanked hard at the rope, choking Raph. "Now breathe!" Gale said. Raph yelled, or at least tried.

"Guys! We can't waste anymore time here. We need to go!" Midnight yelled as he pulled Snowflake off of Maolier. The team agreed, running off, leaving their family to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well wasn't that an epic battle? Now I'll have to admit, this is an ok chapter. So anyway, hope you minions enjoyed and peace.✌


	9. Sweet Desires (Smut)

The team finally arrived at the cave. Everyone was exhausted from pain. Midnight, who was least attacked, got the medical kit and helped everyone. It took about an hour until he got done. He finally carried Snowflake, who was last, to their bedroom. The children and Explode didn't want to take a nap, so they went to the playground(yes they made a playground near a lake) to train. 

Everyone else was asleep. Snowflake was restless though. She was still awake with Midnight. So was he. They laid on the bed for what seemed like 30 minutes until Snowflake crawled on Midnight's chest. "Well that was wild," Snowflake said. Midnight knew what she was talking about. "I never wanted to stay with them, so did you," He replied. 

Snowflake put her head in his chest. "I'm sorry," She whispered. Midnight raised an eyebrow. He whispered back,"For what?" Snowflake looked up at him,"For everything." (We all know what's coming next!) Midnight shook his head. "You're my priority. You don't need to be sorry. I love you," He said smiling. Snowflake smiled back,"I love you too." 

She crawled up so that they were face-to-face before kissing him. But it wasn't a normal kiss. It felt... needy maybe... Snowflake couldn't tell. Her tongue somehow travels from her mouth into his. Midnight moans from surprise. Snowflake hums softly. The two fight for dominance with their tongues before releasing. There was small strip of saliva connecting when they let go. 

Snowflake and Midnight opens their eyes. There was a little a small glint in their eyes. A flame of desire. They both wanted something. Snowflake slowly goes to his neck, sucking hard. Midnight hums a soft moan, smoothing her head down and closing his eyes. He was all hers and that was it(Idk what I'm doing with my life). 

Snowflake lovingly sucked in his neck, surely leaving a hickey. She finally lets go, looking at her work of art. Midnight was panting softly now. She knew he wanted this. Slowly traveling down his body, she finally reached his pelvis. Midnight's face was red as a tomato. "A-Amoly? Are y-you sure you want this," He managed to get out. Snowflake simply  says,"Yes." She took notice of his face while undoing his belt. One eye was closed, he was smiling, his mouth was biting at one of his large fingers as he panted.

His 8-inch member sprang up with no question. Didn't even need to get out. Damn, he's large,Snowflake thought(Midnight and I face palm). She slowly licks from the base to the tip. Midnight needly whimpered. She kisses the top, getting soft mmmmm from Midnight. She wraps her mouth his cock(no snowflake, just no) and instantly deepthroats him. "Oh god fuck!" Midnight shouts, feeling her warm throat around his penis, then he quiets down.

Spit trickled Midnight's cock as Snowflake bobbed her head up and down. She wanted this. She wanted his cum trickling down her sinful throat(No, just no). She knew he wanted him. Midnight's moans grew louder as well as his pants as he neared his orgasm. "Snowflake, wait baby,"Midnight said, close to his orgasm. Snowflake looks up, with a worried look. "Just wanted to warn you,"Midnight panted. Snowflake just wrapped her hand around his member. Midnight pants, saying a few curse words under his breathe. Snowflake wrapped her mouth around his cock once again, to taste his sweet salty cum. Midnight moans in pleasure as he orgasms. 

Snowflake licks her lips , enjoying the taste. Midnight half-chuckles and half-moans as he looked down at her. Snowflake kisses him, wanting him to taste himself. Midnight moans from the taste. "Damn, you're pretty loud for someone who is quiet. I guess people were right when they say it's always the shy ones who are loud," Snowflake says slyly. Midnight's face reddens. He suddenly pins her to the bed in a second. "Well played..." Snowflake said. Midnight smirks,"I have a few tricks." He takes of her she'll, revealing her big breasts and soft pussy("Really?! You're readers read this shit?!"Midnight yells). He roughly grabs her right breast. She half gasps and half moans. 

Midnight sucks her left breast while pinching the right. Snowflake, who was surprised, tried hard to keep quiet, at least quieter than Midnight. She makes small noises like whimpers and hums. Midnight does the same to her right breast, pinching her left. He finally left her breast, moving down to her clit. Snowflake smooths his head down, wrapping her hand around the end of his mask.

Midnight sucks on her clit, and inserts his finger inside. Snowflake gasps as he moves his finger in and out. Snowflake tries to keep the noise in, at least better than Midnight. He's good,she thought, even though it was their first time ever. Snowflake's gasps turned into soft whimpers as she climaxes. Her juices went on Midnight, who gladly licked them up.

The two knew what was coming but they still wanted it. Midnight's cock was at her entrance. He hesitated and asked her,"Are you sure you want this?" Snowflake nodded,"Midnight, of course, I want you." Midnight obliged and pushed in, the couple groaning at the feel. "Oh m-my..." Snowflake gasped. "Fuck,"Midnight gasped out. Once he was all in, Snowflake took no hesitation and just gave him a nod. Midnight pulls out and back in at full force, and quickly speeds up. 

"Oh god dammit, fuck!" Snowflakes gasps, who was doing better than Midnight. He was a moaning and panting mess. That pushed her to be louder. The couple were both a mess until they finally climaxed. The second before they climaxed, Midnight casted a spell that could prevent her from getting pregnant. Snowflake squirts all over Midnight("No god! God no please no. No. Nooooooooooo! Snowflake screams. Also, A+ for people who get the reference). She gets chocked out moans and Midnight screams a victorious yes as he climaxes. Surely, the team would be up by now, but they didn't care, they had each other.

Midnight bends over her, giving her another kiss as he pulled out. Her juice was all over him, so he was a sticky mess. They both stared into each other's eyes with a smile and eyes filled with lust. The silence of panting was broken,"I think we should probably get cleaned up," Midnight nodded. Both got startled by a pound on the door. "Keep it down in there! I know you guys are playing video games but it doesn't give you a reason to wake us up!" They both heard Quake yell. The couple snickered at the times the team thought they were doing it but they were actually playing video games.

~5 minutes later, cause I can~

Snowflake laid on Midnight's chest, feeling every rise and heartbeat. "That was pretty good," Midnight huffed out. Snowflake gave an slight nod. She fell asleep. Midnight felt like a lucky person to finally have a team of friends to care about him. He felt lucky that he found his girlfriend. He was thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midnight and Snowflake screams their heads off.  
> Windfall: How about you guys shut up if you want to stay here. Anyway, hope you minions enjoyed and peace oooooouuuuutttt...


	10. A friend you can trust

Midnight wakes up with a groan and put his the palm of his hand on his head. There was sunlight coming though the window, indicating it was getting dark. He looked to the side of the bed where he saw Snowflake, sleeping peacefully. He smiled, remembering last night. He got up, carefully so he won't wake up Snowflake. He stretched and yawned as he exited their bedroom.

As he made coffee, Quake entered the room. "Hey Middy...,"He yawned. Midnight smiled,"Hey Quake." There was an awkward silence between the two while they stared at each other. After a while, Midnight closed his eyes and broke the silence,"What?" Quake smirked,"You don't usually smile on Mondays." 

"Just thought it would be good,"Midnight said, hoping he would get away with it. Quake wasn't buying it,"What did you two do?" Midnight became flustered?"Um...N-nothing. W-we didn't d-o anyth-thing!" Midnight stammered. 

Quake raised an eyebrow. Midnight held his breath. He then breathed out,"Okay, we kind of you know...don't make me spell it out..." Quake chuckled,"Yes I know, that's why you were so happy. Midnight, I know everything." Midnight returned to his normal color. 

"Also, there's an old friend that wants to meet you,"Quake said,"He's in the living room." Midnight questioned nothing as he went to the living room to see a large reptile, maybe an crocodile. Midnight gasped,"Leatherhead?!" Leatherhead turned his head slowly to Midnight. "Hello old friend,"The large mutant said, smiling. 

Midnight took no hesitation and wrapped his arms around Leatherhead. Midnight whispered,"I missed you too, my friend..." Quake almost teared up at the sight. That's how Venus and him were. They would sometimes never let go. But he guessed that's all gone. Snowflake comes in,"What's the rush-OMG LEATHERHEAD I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!"

So Snowflake joined the hug, making it a group hug. Quake walked out to his room. He wished it was always like that. He wanted an amazing best friend. Of course there's Midnight but he wanted a pet and best friend. Sort of like Spike or Leatherhead. Just someone he can talk to.

Quakes personality is pretty quiet and secretive. He knows everything that goes on. He liked to keep things to himself, especially if he liked a certain person. He holds the team up. Waterfall was who he liked. 23 and I'm still a pussy?, he thought to himself. He may be strong but just not mentally.

He decided to go out by himself tonight. Just to get some air. And he needed to be careful. The defenses were downgraded to from a shit ton to a fuck ton. Did Quake say downgraded, he meant upgraded.(A+ to anyone who knows this reference)

He jumped from roof to roof. It was a beautiful night. The moon was out and there were no clouds. Suddenly, he heard roaring. Like a dinosaur roar. He heard claws scraping on metal. Quake then saw red Amber eyes. He pulled his scythe, ready to attack. Then, the creature lashed out at him, doing a loud roar.

He parried right. One things you never knew about him was that he was an animal person. He would rather hang out in a forest than hangout in a party really. "Woah woah hey!"Quake yelled. The creature looked at him.

"I'm no threat..."Quake said as he set his scythe down.  The creature perked its head up and sat down. Quake took at deep breathe and said,"Let's take a look at that paw, shall we?" He carefully reached for its right paw. It growled. He finally got close enough and reached out. It roared, shaking its head but Quake had it. "Hmm, seems like you cut yourself! Let's take you back to my place, is that okay?"He asked.

"O-Okay..."It said shyly. Quake was surprised  that it could talk. He scratched the creature under its chin before taking off.

~Few minutes later~

Quake sneaks himself and the creature through his window. It took a lot of strength, and loss of sight from what he's seen. As he wraps the creature's arm, he starts a conversation. "So, what's your name?"Quake asked. The creature hesitated before answering,"Nigtorra." 

Quake took a good look at her. She had different tones of green all over her body and a couple of large white angel wings, like Gale's. She had glowing Amber eyes with white pupils and large claws and sharp teeth. But she had this sadness on her face.

"That's a pretty name..."Quake said. Nigtorra smiled,"Thank you." Quake froze as he heard his name being called. "EarthQuake!" Waterfall called out. "Hide..."Quake whispered. Nigtorra slipped out of the window. Waterfall knocked in his door. "Come in!"He said.

Waterfall slowly opened the door. She looked a little flustered. "So, I was going to ask you if... You could... You know... Go out with me..just as friends?"Waterfall asked, going straight for it. Quake was surprised and answered,"Yeah, why not?" Waterfall smiled,"Okay, so meet at the Statue of Liberty at midnight?" 

Quake grinned widely. "Yep!"He said happily. Waterfall left with a smile. Quake sighed happily. His crush just asked him out. "So was that your girlfriend?"Nigtorra asked, hanging onto the window seal. Quake blushed and turned around,"N-no! That was my friend!" 

Nigtorra smirked,"Then why are you blushing?" Quake said,"Shut up." Once tension seized, Quake said,"We need to hide you somewhere." Nigtorra raised an eyebrow. "Why?"She asked. Quake had to explain the whole story.

*5 years back*  
Midnight was alone. He was hunting for his friend Leatherhead when he heard a creature growling. He aimed his bow at it, ready to strike at it. It launched at him, clawing him. He screams in pain, trying to fight back. He kept punching it in the face. "Ow! Okay okay, Mikey, it's us! No need to fight!" Midnight heard Donnie speaking. No fucking way,Midnight thought. He was pranked. 

His brothers laughed. "That was for all the pranks you did to all of us!"Raph laughed. Midnight just glared at them, holding his drooping left arm. "We didn't hurt you, did we?"Donnie asked. Midnight growled,"Fuck off before you hurt me more." 

The 3 brothers were confused,"Huh?" Midnight screamed at them,"FUCK OFF! YOU GUYS JUST ALMOST CLAWED MY FUCKING ARM OFF AND CUASED ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK! DID THAT SATISFY YOU?!" All turtles were surprised at their baby brother's outburst, even Midnight himself, but he didn't apologize. 

"I'm going back home to fix my arm. You guys won't be much help anyway."Midnight said as he limped back home. The brothers couldn't do anything but feel bad. From then on, he wouldn't trust any other creature other than Leatherhead. He would kill the creature in sight. From then on, Midnight was more of an introvert, mostly alone. 

The worst part of it was that his brothers never apologized and kept treating him like a baby.

*End*

"Damn, that's pretty bad,"Nigtorra said. Quake sighed,"Yeah but I know a small cave somewhere near here. Probably less than 2 minutes." 

*Time skip, brought to you by Trojan m-*

The two were getting Nigtorra's cave prepped for living. All they ready needed were some torches and a bed. It was small anyway. "So will you tell me how you moved the ledges of the mountain to get to here?"Nigtorra asked, as she pulled the large King sized mattress to the corner with her teeth. Quake answered as he put the torches up,"I have elemental powers. Earth elemental powers. My friends have them too. Midnight has the most important power,which is darkness. How'd you get wings?"

Nigtorra froze for a moment, with a terrified expression as she dropped the mattress. Quake had the feeling that she didn't want to talk about it. "I mean, it's fine if you want to talk about it."Quake added quickly. Nigtorra stopped him,"No, it's fine." 

*10 years back*  
Nigtorra was walking home from work. It was late at night and very few people roamed the streets. Then, these few people who looked the same and were in business suits walked up to her. "Mrs. Belview. You should come with us."One of them said. Nigtorra declined and said,"I don't even know you guys!" She tried to take a step back but one of them grabbed her arm. "Kraang commands you,Nigtorra Belview,to come with us."The man said.

Nigtorra was confused now. "How the hell do you know my name?! Who are you? Who are the Kraang?! Somebody help?"She screams and struggles, but was unsuccessful to get free. She then feels her other arm get grabbed. She tried yanking but fails. Everything was happening so fast but feels a needle to her neck, then collapses.

Nigtorra wakes up, with a throbbing neck and blurry vision. She touches herself and realizes quickly that she was naked. "Hey! What the hell!  Where am I?!" She gets up only to run into a glass. She looks around. She was in a giant glass tube. She pounds the glass. Her vision comes into focus. She saw computers. And weird robots with brains in their stomachs. "Hey! Hey!" She screams, not knowing that the glass was sound proof.

"Test subject is tracked. Now Kraang shall activate a lever which will pour mutagen all over Belview."A robot said in a robotic voice. What is mutagen?Nigtorra thought. Her question was quickly answered when she saw green liquid slowly oozing down the tube. She freaks out, pounds on the glass screaming. The liquid lands on her body and she screams in pain. She feels herself growing. The pain was unbearable. She looks at herself. She was turning green and her fingernails were growing. 

Over time, the test tube broke. She finally stopped. Nigtorra roars, attacking some robots. The Kraang wrapped chains around her but some broke. They tasered her. She roars one last time before falling. She was soon thrown into a cage. 

Test after test, her body hurt everywhere. One test accidentally made her grow wings. The Kraang wanted to cut them off but decided maybe there would be different results. One day, she met a crocodile, who was the same as her, afraid, tested everyday. They would talk for hours at a time before one day, the two broke out.

The Kraang were under attack. The cages opened. They both went their separate ways. Nigtorra at that time found out his name was Leatherhead. He decided to distract the Kraang from her. She went the other way, up to the surface and on the roof. She spent her hours crying into her paws. She just lost her normal human life, she could never go back.

*End*

"I spent the rest of my days hiding from the Kraang. I wished I could see Leatherhead. I wanted to tell him something,"Nigtorra finished. Quake, who was intrigued, said,"You know, you could say it to Leatherhead now. He's at my place." Nigtorra gasped,"R-Really?" Quake was thinking."Or maybe I could bring him here..."He said. 

He saw light in the cave. It was dawn. He knew Midnight would be pissed because he didn't know where Quake was and it was dawn. "You should be getting home,"Nigtorra suggested,"I'll be fine for now." Quake nodded and left.

*Back at the cave*  
"Where the hell Quake?! He's been gone for the past 6 hours!"Midnight yelled. He was worrying his ass off for his best friend. Leatherhead sat there, looking at his panicked friend, with Snowflake next to him. "Maybe he went to find something?"Leatherhead suggested. 

That's when a shadow of Quake was casted. Midnight looked up at the entrance. There was Quake. "Heh heh. Hey Middy..."Quake said awkwardly. Midnight glared at him, but he was happy he was back. "Where the hell have you been, Bulk?!" Midnight scolded. Quake winced. He knew he was in for it when Midnight used his real name. 

Midnight continued screaming,"Another fucking hour and I would have had the team searching for you?! We can't risk getting caught again?! I thought something fucking bad happened to you!"

Quake was close to tears, but he didn't show it. "I know, I'm sorry,"Quake whispered. Midnight was at the edge. "You're always sorry! Especially the day you killed half of your team! But you don't ever learn!"Midnight yelled. He didn't mean to say it, but didn't take it back.

Snowflake tried to step in. "Midnight, you're taking it too far,"She said. Midnight whipped around and yelled,"You keep you fucking mouth shut, you hear! You're not part of it!" Snowflake was used to it. His yelling wasn't directed towards her, he yells at everyone all the time. 

Quake didn't see this as normal. "You don't yell at her!"Quake yells back. That's when Midnight's claws were activated and he whips back around to Quake, only the scratch him on the cheek. There was a deadly silence. Snowflake gasps, her hands to her mouth and Midnight looks at his claws, mouth opened. Quake holds his cheek, looking at Midnight, he was still standing and the look in his eyes looked normal, as if it was normal. Leatherhead's eyes were wide open.

Quake takes his hand off his cheek and looks at it. It was bleeding pretty badly. "I-I'm going out for a while."Quake said silently. Midnight was out of shock. "Quake, wait! I'm sorry!"Midnight said. It was too late. Quake took off flying. Midnight drops to his knees and cries in his hands. 

Snowflake stares at him. He never cried. He usually never cries. All he wanted to do was protect Snowflake from me,Midnight thought. Snowflake puts her hand on his shoulder, signaling him for both of them to go back to their room. Midnight looks at her, eyes red. He finally gets up, shuffling to his room with Snowflake. 

She looks at Leatherhead, pointing at the entrance of the cave, signaling him to look for Quake. Leatherhead nods slowly before heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Windfall:Well this was an interesting chapter.   
> Midnight:You just made me punch my own best friend.   
> Windfall:Yeah  
> Quake:Number one, did you just steal this scene from The Outsiders?  
> Windfall:*Suspicious look* Noooooo  
> Midnight:How do you know if your readers like this shit?  
> Windfall:I don't care if people like this or not. Some people like drama. But anyway, hope you minions enjoyed and peace ooooooouuuuuuuuut...


	11. The Search for One or Many

Quake lands on the surface of the the mountain where Nigtorra lives and climbs down right into her cave. She wakes up instantly. "Q-Quake! You came back...earlier than expected..."Nigtorra says. Quake looks down with tears in his eyes and whispers,"I-I don't want to talk about it." Nigtorra wasn't taking this. "Quake, spill,"She says getting up,"I'm not leaving you alone!" 

Now Quake knew how it felt when someone clings on to you and never lets go until they get a real answer. He was always like that with Midnight, but none of his teammates treated him like Nigtorra. He felt powerless but at the same time not helpless anymore. He sits on the bed and Nigtorra sits next to him. 

He finally collects himself and says,"W-Well, I got home late and Midnight was pretty pissed off. He starts yelling at me and I was close to crying but I think I didn't show it, I don't know. Snowflake tries to defend me but Midnight yells at her so I thought I could help her but..."He trails off. Hell,Quake was close to tears by then. 

Nigtorra puts her paw on his head. "You don't need to finish it if you don't have to,"She says calmly. Quake takes a breathe. "No,I'm fine, I'm just not usually the one to cry. Besides, I don't think I need to explain the rest of it if you saw my scar,"He says with a quivering breath. He turns his body so Nigtorra could see his left cheek. It was fine for now. She gasps,"He-he didn't really mean it, right?" 

Quake doesn't respond. He finally comes up with something,"I...I don't know but I don't really care. He was my best friend. I looked out for him. And now...He's just like Venus, left me to die." There was a small silence before Quake whispers,"I don't think I can trust another person now." 

Nigtorra curls up around him, making a big circle around Quake. He lazily rests his arm on her head and they both close their eyes. Then, Quake opens one eye and whispers,"Good night Niggy..."   
"You'll find it's morning sweet pea,"Nigtorra said, with her eyes closed and sarcasm in her voice,"Good night Quake." Both of the reptiles go to sleep.

"Earthquake!"Waterfall calls out as she searched the perimeter with Leatherhead. She heard about what happened, but due to her loyalty, she didn't run off like Quake, or yell at Midnight like Explode. 

She's not really the one who's the conversationalist, and she is usually the one who causes awkward tension between people but now, she felt a bit too weird with this happening. Waterfall says something random to Leatherhead:"Isn't it weird that Explode and Kangaroo have Australian accents and are together?"

Leatherhead gives her a grunt and a smile. She sighs. "You know, I'v always loved him. I am not really fully aware about what's happening now(she can't believe what's happening). I guess I was too late maybe. What if he finds someone else?  I wish I had shown my affection earlier in time, and before this event happened,"She says, forgetting about Leatherhead next to her. 

Leatherhead looks at her but looks straight ahead again. "I once met a mutant. Her name was Nigtorra. She was very attractive and loyal. I just wish we had more time before. I wanted to tell her something important. But we got separated,"Leatherhead said to Waterfall. She asked,"Who separated you two?" Leatherhead gives her a sad smile and answers,"The Kraang."

Waterfall really wondered what the message was but maybe it was a little too important. "Maybe we have a tracker on him?"Leatherhead wondered out loud to Waterfall. Waterfall raised an eyebrow. A tracker, really?

"Yeah, I shoved it up his ass while we fucked, no fucking biggie!"She says sarcastically. Leatherhead look offended and hurt. "Sorry, it's just that I am still not processing these events!"Waterfall said. Leatherhead sniffed the air. 

"W-What's going on?"Waterfall asked. Leatherhead keeps sniffing as he said,"I can smell him. And another reptile." He sniffs some more and points Eastward of them, where there was a cave. "Coming from that direction!"Leatherhead said gruffly. 

Waterfall raised an eyebrow."How are you going to get across?"She asked as she looked around. She finds a skinny long wooden bridge, you know, the ones in movies but they end up breaking. Waterfall activated her wings and flies next to Leatherhead as he makes his way to the daunting bridge.

"You sure you're up for this?"Waterfall asked as he takes his first step on. Leatherhead nods. Waterfall flies to the end of the bridge, waiting. Each step felt like a life time for Leatherhead, but he took every step carefully anyway. Creak,swing,creak,swing, went the bridge under each step.

But it took Leatherhead less than 10 seconds to reach the 3/4 mark when suddenly he heard a snapping sound and one side of the bridge fall. Waterfall sees this and grabs the slipping rope. She closes her eyes grunts from the restraints and burn on her hands and feet. Leatherhead hangs on to the rope. 

The rope was pretty thick, so it made it easier. He inches his way to the end but Waterfall's hands slipped and she let go. "Leatherhead!"She calls. He jumps to the end, hanging as he looked down at the falling bridge. Waterfall's eyes were wide. "Seems like we have no way home,"She whispered to Leatherhead. 

The two green reptiles crept into the cave to find Nigtorra an Quake sleeping. "Oh My God! Quake?!"Waterfall shouted. Quake snapped awake and got up."Waterfall?" Waterfall swung herself into his arms, tears in eyes. "Oh my god, don't do that again,"She whispered. Quake slowly wrapped his arms around her and whispers,"I know."

Nigtorra woke up, a little slower. "What's going on?"She asked rubbing her eyes and still in daze until she looks right t Leatherhead. Her eyes opened wide as she stared at the large croc in front of her. The memories of that night came back: the alarms, the leave, the hug and then...the kiss.

Waterfall and Quake looked at the two reptiles who were both staring at each other. It took a while for them to finally come closer until they hugged. Waterfall and Quake decided to leave the two alone for awhile and went outside. 

During the hug, Leatherhead asked,"That kiss, did it mean anything?" Nigtorra thought for a moment and answers,"Yes, It meant I love you to the end of time and above." Leatherhead kisses her on the cheek(don't ask me how) and finally lets go of her.

Waterfall and Quake were sitting next to the cave and near the ledge, their feet hanging. Waterfall looks at Quake. "Please don't send me back there..."He says quietly to her without looking. Waterfall felt bad but said,"Yeah, I won't. But why? He's your best friend. He didn't mean it!"

Quake continued whispering,"I know...But I finally found a friend who will listen to my feelings, and she's lost, I can't just leave her here." Waterfall knew Quake well and knew that when he whispers when he's sad, he's close to crying and trying to hold back tears. Waterfall pushes him to the side and he turns on his shell.

"Wa-Waterfall, what are you doing?"He asked. She crawls on top of him and starts making out with him, her tongue traveling throughout his mouth. He slowly closes his eyes and gets into it. He never felt this good to admit his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quake:Ahem, well, that was...  
> Waterfall:Heated?  
> Quake:yeah...  
> Windfall:*Weird look*Anyway, I hope you minions enjoyed and peace oooooouuuuut...


	12. All On One Side (Light Smut)

*After the Break Out*  
Team light was on the floor, with a devastating defeat from the dark team. They could see the winning team flying off. 

Leo woke up and was on the brink of tears. He growls and yells at the top of his lungs,"MIDNIGHT!" Even though by now, he wouldn't hear Leo. Blood dripped down from his face and some into his mouth.

Venus helped with Moalier up, carrying her mother bridle style, fighting the pain in her cut arm. 

Larota made an effort to get up, throwing April off, and limped fast to her boyfriend, who was clawing fast at his neck restraint. "Damn, I'm just glad you're still breathing,"She says softly as she unwraps the rope with Raph's tears falling on her arm and he whimpers. As soon as she got the black rope off, he asks as he felt her soft face which was burning with red,"Are you ok?" Despite the fact that they were 3rd degree burns, they went on very few places: a couple were on her left leg and another long one on her right. There were a few blotches on her arms and shell and there was one large one on her left cheek.

Larota winced as Raph put his hand on her burning cheek but held his hand closer to her cheek with hers. "Yeah,"She says softly,"I'm fine, let's just get you back to my bedroom." She carries one arm over her neck and drags him.

Donnie looks over to Talena, who was temporarily paralyzed on her left leg. Donnie wasn't that bad so he picks her up bridle style. "D-Donnie?"She croaks out in her British accent,"What happened? Where did my best friend go?" Donnie could have cried because of this. Her own best and trusted friend just paralyzed her. 

Leo didn't bother to help April. Tears spilled out of his eyes as he saw the scene of his team. Then he thought about this. This was their fault. God fucking damn it! If we didn't treat him like shit, we would could have been...Leo's thoughts were interrupted when Venus said,"Leo, let's go. They're gone. I guess there's nothing we can do to get them back."

*1 hour later*  
Leo was standing on Venus's balcony, one arm across the gold bar and the other on top of his arm. His left eye was patched up, the bandage wrapped around the top of his head and down to his left cheek and then back up from bedding his head to the bandage on the top of his head.

He had this disappointed look on his face as he looked down to the golden entrance of the castle. He hears a knock on the balcony door and it sliding. He turns his head to see Venus leaning on the side of the door. "Knock knock," She said.

Leo turns his head around and let's out a breathy laugh. "What you doing here sweet pea?"He asks calmly,"Even around me." Venus stands next to him, in the same position. He took a look at her . 

Quake did worse damage to her arm, stabbing her arm multiple times without anyone looking. So the top half of her right arm was wrapped in white. She was wearing a short white top, cut off over her stomach, and shorts, which were probably too short because it cuts off near the top of her thigh, 

"You know, none of it would have happened..."Leo said, looking at Venus. She still looked straight ahead,"What?"  
"Him turning evil."  
"It's not your fault. You never knew that this would happen."  
"God damn it Venus! My little brother is out there, doing some shit because his brothers treated him like crap!"Leo suddenly yelled with a angered expression. Venus instantly turned to him, with tears in her eyes. Leo's expression softened and wrapped his arms around her waist, her head falling in his shoulder, sniffling as she holds his arms. 

"Venus, I'm sorry. It's just that-HM!"Venus's lips crashed into his, both closing their eyes. Venus stared into his eyes after releasing. "What?"She asked for him to continue. Leo hums a laugh softly and says,"You know, if we appreciated him, we would at home right now, eating pizza, celebrating maybe, watching tv, Larota would be saying to Mikey,'You're gonna go far,kiddo.'"

Venus looks at his chest with concentration; Leo knows she's thinking. "Yeah, I guess so..."She says softly. They instantly start kissing again, which got heated pretty fast. She wraps her arms around his neck. Leo carries her by the ass, giving it a small squeeze as he carries her to the bed. She pulls back and smiles at him. He grins slyly at her.

"Oh Mr.Leo are you teasing me?" Venus asks seductively. He growls and throws her onto the bed. She makes a surprised noise with a smile on her face(I know,they're insane,right?). Leo dives into her, kissing her softly this time. He takes off her shirt and devours her right breast. She lets out a short high pitched moan. He lightly bites her nipple, teasingly looking at her.

He was about to go down to her torso until she stopped him. She whispers calmly,"I don't want to take it to fast." Leo obliges. It wasn't a complete turn off, he knew this was going to happen. He knew she wanted to take her time, and he accepted that about her. He would do the same. He stops and lays next to her. Venus curls up into his chest, laying on both of her hands. 

Leo gives her right arm a little squeeze and Venus winces. "He did a toll on you, didn't he?"He asked. Venus shook her head. "Not as bad as how I treated him,"She said. Leo doesn't say anything. He just wanted to enjoy this moment, without thinking of anybody else, but his future beyonće, who he was soon going to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both teams:Alright Leo! Good job! Holy shit! Hope you do ok!  
> Leo: Whoa, you never said I would ask her!  
> Venus:Why? You don't like me?  
> Leo:Dude, I don't have the courage!  
> Windfall: Well you're going to and I'm going to leave you there cause I love cliffhangers, don't you?  
> Team:No!  
> Windfall:Too bad!  
> Quake:Jackass...  
> Windfall:Woah! What chu say? Yeah nigga, I heard chu! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and peace ooooooouuuuuuuuut!


	13. Just Everyday Life

Midnight woke up but he felt so frigid cold. The hell? He thought. He looks over to his right to see Snowflake wrapped in the blanket like a cocoon. She stole all the covers. Midnight smirks, gets up, and stretches. He dresses into a shirt and jeans, which fit loosely around his waist.

He grounds his coffee and massages his head. "So you finally learned how the coffee maker?"Said a voice near the doorway. His head shot to the door. It was a naked Snowflake near the door, in a robe. Too bad it's tied, Midnight slyly thought. Snowflake kissed his cheek and asked,"Why are you up so early?"

"My ass was cold,"Midnight says, rolling his eyes,"You hogged all the covers." Snowflake playfully gasped and fake punched his arm and said,"I do not hog the covers!" Midnight just takes a sip of his coffee and places it down. "Well, you should've checked my ass then,"He complains again. 

Snowflake smirks. Challenge accepted. She reaches down Midnight's pants, and gropes his ass. He groans and shuts his eyes. "Mmmm...Snowy...hmmmm...you f-fucking...yeah...perve..."He manages to mutter out. Snowflake knew his kinks, and one of them were groping. She had to admit, he had a pretty good ass.

Snowflake leaned in on Middy's back, placing both hands on his perfectly round butt, squeezing a little more. "Hmmm, I don't Middy, feels pretty fine here,"She says slyly. Midnight wanted to keep his rep, so he had to back down. "Okay, fine, I won't b-bother you again,"He pants. She takes her hands out of his pants and said,"That's what I thought."

~After breakfast~

Midnight, who was embarrassed by his sexual defeat, decided to go out. He wasn't looking for something really until he found a pig blanket in a small gray trash an. It was blue and the diamond stitches showed. And on every corner of the diamond was a small pink pig. Midnight smirks as he thinks of how to get her back. He takes it in and flies back home. 

He writes a small note and ties it with the blanket with a bright blue bow. He sneaks it into their room. Snowflake wouldn't be back until 5 in the morning, which was at least 30 minutes from now. He crashed in the living room couch, waiting for the reaction, but falls asleep anyway.

~30 minutes later~  
Snowflake was tired to the point where she just wanted to laze around with Midnight in their room. But as she entered, she was greeted with a folded blanket in the bed. She grabs the note and holds the blanket in her right arm. Her eyes immediately read the note. It said:  
To my loving girlfriend  
And cover hog  
~Middy  
Snowflake crumples the note and breathes with anger and stormed down to the living room.

Midnight woke up to the feeling of a pillow being thrown on his face. "Hey, what giv-HMPH!"Another pillow hits his face. Once he got it off, he was greeted with the sight of a pissed off Snowflake. The team turned their attention to the scene but the couple didn't care right now.

Snowflake flares. "What the hell is this?!"she yells. Midnight looks at the pillow and says innocently,"A pillow." Snowflake angrily rips her head to the pillow and throws it at Midnight. "Not this, this!"She scolds as she holds out the blanket to Midnight. The team was laughing by now.

Midnight smiles,"It's for you. So you and all your hogs can enjoy." The team howled with laughter, some were rolling on the floor. Snowflake tried to keep a stern expression but fails. She smiles and gets off of Midnight's lap. As she walks to their room, she yells at Midnight,"Just remember, payback's a bitch!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realized that this story needs some humor. And this is for not updating, but anyway...  
> Midnight:Why?  
> Snowflake:Well, I kinda like it. Midnight does have a pretty great ass.  
> Midnight:AMOLY!  
> Windfall:Anyway, hoped you minions enjoyed and peace ooooooouuuuuuuuut...


	14. The Proposal

Larota tripled the guard numbers in each city ever since the breakout. There were now 21 in every city. "Lori? Isn't this a bit much?"Venus asked, on day on the fifth floor balcony, overlooking the city. Larota gives a calm look and says,"It is necessary, so we can find our sister."

Venus looks down, deep in thought."Lori? You know that she will not mentally come back. We really broke her that time." Larota looks straight ahead. "I know,"She says silently. Venus nods and walks back in the castle. Larota could remember the day they all mentally broke her.

*Flashback* 

"Amoly! You messed up again! Why do you ruin everything?"Venus was giving Amoly another lecture. Amoly stayed calm. "Relaaaaax. We beat the purple dragons, didn't we?"she says coolly and smiling. Larota pushes Venus away. "Damn it Amoly! You almost gave me a concussion!"Larota yelled,"Why don't you ever think?"

Amoly didn't seem fazed at all. "I do, I just don't show it to you guys..."She puts her hand over her mouth to shut herself up from revealing her team's secret. This immediately caught the attention of Talena, who was on the computer. She never talked back. Larota wasn't having this at all. "Amoly, ever since you killed Shredder, you've changed. You just seem a lot more quieter and you have been going out a lot. Not to mention you don't train or pull pranks anymore,"Venus explained,"All you say is that you're going out."

Amoly shrugged,"I see nothing wrong with a little space and quiet. I mean, is that what you guys all wanted?" Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, I need to shut up!Amoly said in her head. Her sisters were definitely awake. She never said these things. She was acting differently. 

"Amoly, what are you hiding?"Larota said carefully, reaching for her daggers. But Amoly didn't notice. "Nothing, why?" Before Venus had a second to stop her, she finds the red masked mutant pinning her sister to the wall with a dagger to her throat. Amoly was panting, not scared at all, but she looked pissed, as well as Larota. 

"Tell me what the fuck's going on?"Larota yelled. Amoly was secretly reaching for Larota's weapon, because Amoly wasn't armed at all. Venus sees this. "Larota look ou-"She was too late. Amoly yanks the Pickaxe out some the holder and plunges into Larota's thigh.

Larota lets out blood curdling scream as she stumbles backward and on her knees at a safe distance. The other two were shocked and runs over to their helpless sister. Amoly stands there, with the same dagger Larota had, fear in her eyes that were hidden by rage. Venus glares at her,"What the hell is wrong with you?!"She screams and runs over to her sister to contain her.

Out of blind fear, Amoly uses her telekinesis to pin her sister. She throws the dagger near Venus's head, nearly missing but cutting the mask a little. Venus was wide eyed and panting with fear. Amoly opened her wings and stands near to balcony, getting ready to take off but stops to say the last words,"DONT EXPECT ME TO COME BACK! EVER! AND IF YOU LAY YOUR FUCKING HANDS ON ME AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!" And then? She flies off. 

Needless to say, Amoly never came back. Despite Raph and Donnie keeping a close eye on her while returning her home, she knocked them out with her moves, going to tell the team about Midnight's plan. And that was all they saw of her.

All Larota could do was cry best she couldn't do that either. She had to stay strong for her sisters. Especially Venus. But she soon found out that she was saying her thoughts out loud when Raph stood beside her and said,"Seems pretty dramatic." Larota gasped and jumped a little. "You shouldn't be here, Raphael."

Raph knew that the event was supposed to be a secret. "Why didn't you tell us?" Larota didn't reason. Raph sighs and looks at the city below them. "Raph, I can't even stand in this balcony anymore."Larota said.   
"I know, babe,"Larota and Raph hug each other for protection.

Meanwhile, Leo and Venus were on patrol, looking for the missing turtles. "Weren't you going to ask me something, Leo?"Venus asked out of the blue. Shit. Leo wanted to pop the special question, which would change their lives forever. But he didn't have to courage. 

"Yeah, but it'll have to wait for a little while longer,"he says, smiling at her. They suddenly hear a roar. Leo gets his crossbow and Venus has her Bow and arrow. The giant creature comes from behind. Venus whips around and shoots it, but misses slightly, and it makes a deep cut in its right paw. 

The creature roars wildly and is shot backwards. Venus's eyes widened. "Shit, wait! Don't shoot Leonardo!" She shouts she puts a hand on Leo's chest.He puts his weapon down. "N-Nigtorra? Is that you?"She whispers to the creature, coming slowly towards it. It growls lowly,"Venus..."

"Oh my god. I missed you. Where have you be-"Venus was interrupted with a slash across her face. She falls to the floor. "Hey, what to hell?"Leo yells and runs over to his girlfriend. For some reason, the scars weren't bleeding, but it was sure was going to leave a scar. "Venus, I've heard what you've done to my friend."It said.

Venus gasped,"I swear, we didn't know we were going to break them! How do you know?!" Nigtorra growls again,"They have feelings, and you've destroyed them! We were friends, Venus! She was your sister! He was your best friend! I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that this friendly relationship is over." Before walking away Nigtorra said,"If you want to know, news travels fast around New York."

Leo and Venus were helpless as he helps her up. They both fly back to the castle, landing on Venus's balcony. Venus puts her arms horizontal on the bar. There was silence for a moment until Venus says"Will you ask me what you were going to ask me?" 

Leo takes a sharp breathe in. And takes out the dark blue fuzzy box. He starts,"Knock knock." Venus was confused but responds anyway.

"Wh-who's there?"  
"Will."  
"Will who?"  
Venus feels a tap on her shoulder, indicating that she can turn around. And she does. But what she saw brought tears to her eyes. She gasps and brings a hand up to her mouth. Leo was on his knees, with a box, with a ring inside. 

"Knock knock."  
Shit, I fucked up now,Leo thought.  
"Wh-who's th-there?"  
"Why?"  
I really fucked up  
"Wh-why Wh-ho?"  
Leo could feel tears coming to his eyes and the box closing. Then he feels Venus yank him up to his feet and tears dripping down her face with a smile.   
"Y-e-s! Of course!" She says, voice breaking as she hugs him. Leo hugs back, tears streaming down too. "Damn, don't do that. I thought you were going to say no." He says, voice cracking too.

"I always dreamed of this. Why would I say no,"She said,"Now shut up. There's already one crybaby. We don't need another one. Hey team! Get up here!"

"What? What's the matter? Somebody hurt you? Imma kick their ass!"Larota was the first to the door. The new engaged couple stood side by side, tears flowing freely. "M-me and Venus..."Leo started but then Venus interrupted,"Are going to get married!"

Everyone was frozen then Larota threw herself into her eldest sister's arms and said,"Oh my god." She didn't want to cry. Not now. Moalier smiled happily,"Good job, my daughter." The whole team cheered for the new couple. Larota finally lets go of Venus and looks happily at Leo.

"Hurt my little sis and I'll kill ya,"She jokes. Leo and laughs and says,"I'll make sure not to."  
Maybe some good things can come out of this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo:Yeah! I have a wife!  
> Windfall:Not yet, bluey. Anyway, hoped you minions enjoyed and peace oooooouuuuut...


	15. Coming Home

Quake wanted to go home. He really did. But he wanted to keep Nigtorra safe; from Midnight at least. But he also cared about his best friend. Quake somehow needed to get the two together.

But what Quake never knew about his best friend was that Midnight already knew about her. In fact, she was Midnight's other trusted friend. Quake finally gets up off the stone ledge and announces,"Come guys, we have to go home." Waterfall rubs her eye as she emerges from the light cave. "You're comfortable with Midnight now?"She yawns. Nigtorra was pretty excited to see Midnight in person, but she'd rather keep that as a surprise. 

"We all have some way of flying over to the other side."Quake stated before looking at Leathehead and sighing,"Except...Leatherhead." Nigtorra volunteered to carry Leatherhead before the whole team set off towards home. It really isn't long, like 15 minutes before they see a familiar cave. 

Waterfall, Quake, Leatherhead and Nigtorra finally set foot on the ledge. This brought attention to Midnight, who was on the couch, head in his hands regretting his decision. He didn't pay attention to the anyone else on the ledge. He just ran up to Quake and threw his arms around Quake's neck, almost choking him. 

"Oh my god! I'm sososososososo sorry! I'm sorry I clawed you and I'm sorry I made you leave." Quake chuckled and put his arms spring Midnight's neck. "I never left. I just wanted to bring a friend back." The two best friends let go as Quake introduced, or reintroduced Nigtorra to Midnight.

"I know you're uncomfortable with other creatures-"Quake pauses when Midnight goes closer to Nigtorra and hugs her. Quake's mouth just drops. Nigtorra hugs Midnight back. It wasn't long before Quake ruined to moment. "Wait...YOU GUYS KNOW EACH OTHER?!" Midnight let's go,"Yeah?" Quake laughs awkwardly a little before fainting. But the last things he felt before blacking out was a sharp object to the leg.

~5 hours later~

Quake wakes up in his bed with sunlight in his eyes Midnight beside him. "I-didn't black out cause of that, didn't I?" Midnight chuckled. "Well, Explode wanted to be a dickhead and play around with my knockout arrows." Quake heard a quick,"I'm sorry."Guessing it was Explode. Midnight yelled back playfully,"I told you many times not to play with my arrows jackass!"

Quake finally spoke up again,"So humor me. How did you and Nigtorra meet?" Midnight sighs and then said,"Okay, I'll go."

~6 years ago~  
Midnight was caught by Darknight, who was Shredder's most loyal captain. Midnight was all bloodied and bruised, not that he cares anyway. Darknight had him grabbed by the shoulder, dragging him towards Shredder's throne, where Shredder was sitting. "Well done, Darknight. Now leave him here." Darknight says nothing with his stern expression and drops Midnight, standing next to the throne on the right and Nigtorra on the left. 

Midnight grunts and spits out blood as he gets up. "Why don't you just kill me now? My brothers won't care." Shredder thought about it for a moment before saying,"No." Midnight instantly looked up at Shredder with confusion and surprise in his face. "You-you're not?!" Midnight's face instantly contorted to anger,"Why don't you kill me now?! I don't want to live this life anymore. My brothers think I'm weak! Just kill me!!" Midnight pants as he finishes his rant.

Shredder just calmly ignored this rant and says,"I'm going to lock you in my prison for 1 day and of your brothers don't come for you, I'll execute you myself." Midnight just back down as Darknight carries him downstairs, Nigtorra following and Midnight blacks out.

"Get that cast! Lock that prison door! Nigtorra, I have the keys, don't worry about it! I think Shredder will be fine if I patch him up a little!" Midnight heard talking as he regains consciousness. "Darknight! He's awake!" "Oh shit! Get some water! He blacking out again!" Everything was blurry and getting darker and lighter before water was poured on him. Midnight jumps and looks at his savior. It was a turtle like him, had a black mask and bulky build. He had red eyes and looked like the type of guy who would always smile.

"Rise n shine sleepin beauty!"The black masked called out, Midnight assuming it was Darknight. A green reptile popped it's head into the cell,"We have to keep quiet Darknight, Shredder's gonna hear."  Darknight turned his head to the reptile and replied,"That burnt face motherfucker can kiss my ass! Shit, he never held up his part of the deal! Son of a bitch kicked me to live in the fucking sewers! Nigtorra, I don't think I can serve this cock sucking shithead!" 

Midnight groans,"Not so loud." Darknight apologized,"Ah shit I'm sorry kid. Now let's get you patched up." Midnight responds,"I don't want to." Darknight gives him a confused look as Nigtorra gives him the role of cast. "My brothers don't care about me. They won't come back. I'll die anyway." Midnight stated.

Darknight grins a little in comfort and pats Midnight on the shoulder, making him wince a little. "Sometimes you need a little independence kid. Names Darknight if ya hadn't heard and that's Nigtorra."He said pointing at the reptile. Midnight stared at the ground thoughtfully. He didn't need his brothers to survive.

~Hours later~  
It would be 7 more hours until his demise, but Midnight didn't think about it. In fact, he was pretty bored. He didn't need his brothers. They only let him down. He slowly wrote the word "weak" on he wall. It was the last word he heard his brothers say. "One day I'll find the courage..."Midnight whispered. He brought a fist up with a spark of rage in his eyes and yelled,"AND KILL YOU!" He punches the wall hard, making his fist bleed the first time, but it didn't stop him the first time. He kept alternating his hands: Left, right, left, right. 

Darknight hears the commotion but doesn't look back at it. It was a sensitive subject. He remembered when he was like that. Wanting revenge. Trying hard to forget about people in the past. 

~Execution~  
Midnight bows on one knee, Shredder above him, claws ready. Nigtorra and Darknight with regret. Shredder shoves his two claws nearly missing Midnight's neck. Midnight grunts but calms down. "Wait I-"Nigtorra decides to spare Midnight but was chained down by foot ninjas. She roars and fights but never could get loose. "Darknight, he's innocent! He never done anything to us!" But he was frozen. He just watched as Shredders claws tightens on the sides of Midnight's neck, and Shredder slowly pulls his claw out, making sure it was excruciating.

But Midnight just closes his eyes and accepts his fate. He slowly loses consciousness. Darknight finally unfreeze and says,"Stop" Shredder stops midway through Middy's neck. "Make it quick." Darknight defends for Midnight,"He won't hurt you again. We will take care of him." Shredder sighs and thinks before retracting his claws. "Get him out of my sight, for good." And he leaves.

Midnight's body falls limp on the floor. The foot ninjas let Nigtorra go. Darknight and Nigtorra immediately launch for Midnight, who was bleeding quick. Darknight put his body on Nigtorra's back, sits on her back and rides her out of the clock tower and onto another building. 

Midnight woke up, seeing Darknight and Nigtorra. "Dark...Niggy?"He gasped out. He touched his neck, feeling a cast. "Woah woah woah woah!"Dark yelled, running towards Midnight. Frightened,Midnight put his hand down. Dark smiled and replied,"Saved you."

Midnight raised an eyebrow in confusion,"Why didn't you leave me to die?" Dark sighed and said,"Some assholes aren't worth dying for, kid." Midnight smiled at him and he smiles back, Dark given him a fake punch in the arm. 

Nigtorra smiles with them and said,"We are going to teach you all Shredder's move, if you're up for it." Midnight nods. From that day on, the 3 friends hung out day to day.

~Flashback ends~

"Nice group of friends there,"Quake said a little jealous. Midnight sees this and shook his head gently, smiling. "But no one can replace the best friend that was always there for me." Midnight says, hugging Quake around the neck. Quake reaches lightly for the arm, patting it gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midnight:Someone got off their lazy ass.  
> Windfall:Imma shove that knock out arrow up your ass so you won't feel your prostate.  
> Midnight:*Shuts up*  
> Windfall:Anyway my minions, hope you minions enjoyed and peace oooooooouuuuuuuuut!


	16. Never Forgotten

Rose flower laid under the stars on the grass field in front of her home. She knew every part of the mountain they were on, but it was that long. The mountain starts out at the ocean. A small sandy beach was their before the sides formed into rocks and the sand slowly dives into grass. It was like a long narrow but roomy passage way. The rocks were slopped as if you could slide down but there were long ledges from start to finish, like it was meant to be a passage way. 

And the whole things curves and ends at the cave where they live. Of course there were a few caves along the sides. And in the middle on the bottom of the two split sides was just a grass field. This was usually the last place to hang out, at least to run away to have peace and quiet. She heard Gale quiet lay next to her. "Hi Gale,"she said. Gale looks to the sky,"How do you know?" 

"I just know,"she sighs. There was a silence of staring at the stars before Julia spoke up,"Do you...remember how we got into the team?" Gale sighs happily before saying,"Remember it like it was yesterday, how about before the mutation?" Julia sighs,"Yeah."

On July 4th, 2002, a baby turtle cries loudly, surprised at new rush of breath. A young female turtles pants with a smile. The father is at her side, smiling as well, even though almost every bone in his hand was crushed by force. "Can I see?"She pants out. The doctor wrapped and gave the small bright baby to her mother. "Oh Laura, she looks just beautiful."the father sighs out. Laura looks at him,"She has your eyes, Evan." They both smile at the baby, and and the baby cracks her eyes open and she smiles at her new family.

"So what shall we name her?"Evan asked. Laura thinks before answering,"Julia."she simply answers. The baby raises her arm to touch her mothers face. 

*3 years later*  
"Mom, where's everyone going?"Julia hears her older brother ask. Every turtle was being chased out these weird alien people, created by the smartest princess Talena. But it was Larota was the one who let them out. "Don't worry honey,"Laura said,"We are just having a little...disagreement. Me and the soldiers are going to try to hash this out in a calm manner."(Three days later) "I'm truly sorry to say this but..."the soldier stutters,"But your mother...is now deceased." His brother had a mental breakdown and she tried her hardest to keep it in. 

The soldier gave them a disk and said,"You're mother wanted you to have this."and he walks away. They were soon both on their own in the new orphanage on a new island. They grieved for weeks, and it rained for weeks straight. They had nothing to do so they popped the disk in. Their mother appeared on the screen, holding her left side."Jason...Julia? I don't think*Spits blood* I'm going to make it home for dinner tonight."

There was pounding on the door but their mother looked to the door with her small smile in which she was known for. She looks back at the camera."I love you both...to "death"...heh heh. *Sobs*B-be good you too." She closes her eyes. "Please take care of our kids." The siblings looked at each other. "She's talking about out dad,"Jason says. Julia was confused,"But we don't have a dad, do we?"

Their mother throws up a horrifying amount of blood. "I love you three so...so...much." Their mother collapses to the floor, somehow manages to push the sleep button on the keyboard. (A+ to who knows what comic the quotes are from).

It was dark and silent, only for the occasional sound of thunder. "I can't do this anymore."Jason finally said. Julia looks at him confused,"Huh?" Jason grunts and closes his eyes in frustration."You don't get it, do you? Dad left us a day after you were born and now our mother is dead. Dad wouldn't care because HE'S FUCKING GONE!!" 

Jason's out burst caused Julia to fall off her chair. Jason ran to the door and yelled to her,"Don't let any of the Royal guards find me! Ever!"he slams the door behind him. Julia spent the night next to her bed confused. What had she done wrong? What happened to her dad? Was he ever coming back?

A day later, she was walking by the sea docks when she saw a crowd of soldiers near the edge. "Hi, can you look for my brudder?" She asked politely to one of them. The soldier smiled to her but his smile faded as he moved to the side. There her brother laid on the ground, an anvil tied to his leg with a chain. "Brudder, wake up! It'z time to get up!"She pushed her brother. Jason didn't move.

Julia was getting a little angry. "Brudder, it'z not time to play! It'z time to go home" She sat next to her brother. She decides to tickle him, because she usually gets him up this way. Some of the soldiers laughed and others had tears. Jason still didn't move. Julia looked to one of them,"Mr, why isn't he waking up?"  The soldier look to the sky and said,"He's...dead."

Julia was confused,"Huh? What da dat mean?" The soldier squatted next to her and explained,"Well, it means that there is no more life in that body. It means that you can't see them anymore. It just means you can't make any memories any more." He knew Julia was getting the concept. "Like mommy?"She cries. "Yes." "So I can't play with them anymore?"

The soldier looks down sadly,"Yes." Julia just wasn't having this. She punched her brother, in an attempt to wake him up. The soldier pulled her away. She cried herself to sleep every night she was alone, or at least for 2 years. She sat on their favorite hill alone by herself one day. Then, another mutant, make hybrid, came to see the child siting and crying.

"Hey kid...,"He asked shakily,"What's going on?" She looks to him,"My brother and mother are dead, for 2 years at least and I learned then that my father has ran away since I was born, so no, nothing is wrong." She stares back to the ground. He thinks for a while before throwing her on his back("hey! What the hell?!") and his wings spread before taking off.

They flew over the whole island before flying over New York City. "Hey kid, but sometimes you need to get over things. Sometimes you need to know they aren't coming back, but they are still with you."He says.   
"What's your name anyway?"She asks.  
"Gale!"He answers simply. Julia cuddled into his head before falling asleep. 

For the past years, Gale has taken care of her and she has been living with him. It was until Venus found them. "Of course I'll help you! I won't tell a soul!"Venus promised on one day she found them walking around a park. Julia smiled happily,"Thanks!" Gale glares at Venus throughout the whole conversation, arms crossed. "Tell the soldiers, I'll kill you."he whispers in his ear deadly when they were leaving. Venus looks at him with no surprise,"Seems like your friend is stubborn, too bad she won't listen to you."

Gale continues to look at her angrily before going off with Julia. Venus was right, Julia wouldn't listen.

*Weeks later*  
"Gale, you've been acting strange around Venus, tell me what the hell is going on?!"Julia asks one day. Gale looks at her sadly,"You won't believe me." Venus scoffs and shakes her a head a little.  
"I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."  
"Fine...Venus is planning to sabotage us in order to turn is in."

Julia was in shock. "You're lying..."she whispers. Gale rolls his eyes,"But she is." Julia shakes her head in shock. Then she growls,"You're lying! I'll show you!" She runs away. Gale sighs in defeat."The only problem is that this is the last time you'll see her as a friend."He whispers to himself.

Julia runs to the park that her and Venus meet. Venus sat on the swings, waiting for her friend."You're not planning to get is caught, are you?"She asks Venus. Venus looks at her with a confused look before laughing,"No! Why would I do that?" Julia sighs in relief. So Gale was wrong about her. Then, soldiers came from behind Venus and Venus stands up. "I was actually going to stop planning and do it today."

Julia shakes her head in fear,"So Gale was right about you!" Venus laughs,"So he told you! Too bad your boyfriend is not her to save you!" An arrow comes out of no where and nearly missed Venus's head. "It's Gale, you son of a bitch."He says, flying far behind his best friend,"and I like to say that this will be too easy." He easily swoops down, grabs Julia and throws her on his back. Venus screams in anger.

As they flew home, Julia was the one to speak up,"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"Gale asks.   
"For not believing you. I though she would be my friend, or at least maybe help us."  
"Well, sometimes it's good to take a risk, at least for you."  
Julia snuggles into Gale's head and falls asleep instantly. Gale sighs contently. They were prepared for anything the future had for the them and for the rest, it was history, or at least for another day.

"Wow, what a story,"Gale said. Julia was finally snapped to attention. She didn't realize that she was telling her childhood out loud. "And there were some things you never told me." Gale said. "Um...um..um, I can explain?" Julia said. Gale shakes his head and laughs,"Let's just head inside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you minions enjoyed and peace ooooooouuuuuuut!


	17. A Drunk Midnight

~Snowflake's P.O.V~  
So I should probably start off by saying that Midnight is not the one to usually get drunk. In fact, the children get more drunk than me and Midnight and they don't usually drink. They get off with the antiseptic. But still, me and Midnight don't get drunk very much, well, until now. We were treating him from the wounds the Purple Dragons gave him, revenge for the Shredder. 

I didn't realize he fell asleep. He usually sometimes grunts in his sleep when he is having a bad dream, but of course, I thought it was from pain. Eventually, he wakes back up. "Heeeeeey Angel, *hic hic hic* how you doin?"Midnight looks at me drunkenly. My face draws into confusion,"Um, are you ok, Midnight?" 

"Oh yeah, I'm fine,"He looks to my breast,"Now that I have these guys!" He groped them, and jiggles them around, I watch his hands as I bite my lip and felt heat coming to my cheeks. "Mmm, you're large."He says, licking over my covered breast. 

This was enough. I called the team,"DARK TEAM!!"He immediately stops and asks,"Who's that, an emo band?" Everyone scrambled to the door, some being tripped over and back up again. Eventually, everyone was in my room. "So um, I don't know how to explain this but..."

"Woah, you guys all look like me!"He says with a high pitch at the end. Quake looks disgusted,"What the fu-" Midnight glares at him confusingly,"Who the hell are you?!" He grabs and hugs me."Keep away from ma gurl!"He yells before falling face first on the bed. The team snickered and chuckled, along with the confused Quake. 

Midnight gets up, goes next to Quake and wraps and arm around his his shoulder. "Hello kittyyyyyy~! You look like a cat, can I pet you?" More snickers and now turning into laughter. Quake smiles a little. "How do you feel?"Quake asks. Midnight looks at him,"Lika noodle!" Everyone just starts balling with laughter. "Lmao!"Explode laughs. Midnight looks at everyone angrily. "Shuddup,you guys don't know how to have fun." Then he collapses. I sigh,"Well better go help him up."

*1 hour later*  
I see his muscle twitch before he groans and rubs his head as he gets up. I gets up immediately and asks,"Hey Middy." He looks at me confused,"I know that tone, what did you do?!" I think for a moment,"Do you...remember what happened when you first woke up?"   
"No?" He says. Waterfall comes in,"Well I got it all on camera." Then I thought, Oh fuck me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you minions enjoyed this short and peace!


	18. Never Forgiven

Gale sat under the lone tree far from his home. "You're a useless turtle, Gale. Nobody wants you!"He hears his best friends voice echo in his head. But of course it wouldn't happen in reality, Julia was his best friend after all, but his paranoia says other wise. His team was looking for him but he doesn't want to go back. He can't go back. 

He hears someone's wings flap, and according to him, it was his best friend. "Gale, we are all worried about you. Just come home."Julia says lightly. He always loved her soothing tone when she comforted him. "I can't,"He replies without looking back, close to tears. He hears Julia sit by him and she lays her head on his shoulder and asks,"Want to tell me why?" 

He shrugs,"Maybe... I'll have to return home though." Today was his lucky day. Today, was his birthday...

~At home~

The whole dark team finished their happy birthday song for Gale and they all clapped as he blew out his candles. "Now who wants cake? I know I do!"Gale asks fake cheerfully but they don't notice. They cheered as Gale cuts a piece out for everyone. Then it was just everyone talking. Midnight sees Gale leaving to his room,"Hey Gale, don't you want cake?"

Gale replies,"I just...left my slice in my room, that's all." And then he leaves. Midnight hums while thinking before whispering to Julia,"I don't know what's going on with him, but all I know is that you're his bestest friend out of all of us. We know he'll talk to you the most." Julia nods and goes to Gale's room. She knocks first,"Gale?"

No response.

"Please let me in." Still no response. She hears a whimper and a sniffle. She decides to open up anyway. She hacks into the lock and goes in. She sees Gale on his bed, his head in his pillow. "Gale?"She asks a little surprised. She hears him sniff. Is he crying?She thinks. She sits on his bed. "Gale, you're scaring me. You never cry. I never saw you cry in your life." Gale sits up slowly and stares at her with hurt in his face. He rubs the tears out his eyes,"It's...it's nothing alright. Just enjoying my birthday party, no big deal."

Julia shakes her head in disagreement. Gale sighs,"Look, I know you've never seen me cry but it's nothing, ok? Just a nightmare."   
"Well it must have hurt you bad,"Julia says. Gale just looks up to his ceiling. 

*Flashback*  
Ever since Gale was born, life was at ease for the Crimsons(I'm shit at last names, don't judge me). But until Gale was 5 years old, everything just seemed to fall apart. His parents always fought over what he wanted to be. His mother wanted him to become the prince of the next queen, when Venus had a baby that was. 

His father was a different story though, he thought that would never happen. Venus was never satisfied. He wanted Gale to become a soldier of the royal guards. In fact, a leader, like his father. The parents fought over the custody of Gale so much that they fought in court because of Gale's mother's alcohol and drug problem.

What was unexpected was that they both had to share him. Like they had a limited time to be with him. From 6 in the morning to 6 in the afternoon, he would hang out with his dad. From 6 in the afternoon to 6 in the morning, he would hang out with his mother. 

With his dad, it was like living a dream. His dad always trained with him, helped him, and encouraged him. Maybe sometimes they had conflicts but they learned from each other. They were more than father and son. They were brothers, well trusted best friends...

But not with his mother. His mother was the opposite. She was lazy, abusive and made sure she never wanted him in her life. She said that she just wanted him for popularity. She though that a perfect couple is for the man to serve the woman, or that's what Gale thought. It was like a living hell. 

Of course, Gale was stuck in confusion and depression. No one would help him because who would want their child near a drunk? In fact, he was home schooled by his father from Monday to Friday. Saturday and Sunday was training. Gale didn't mind though.

It was until Gale was about 7, a brave young warrior. He began fighting with his mother because of his father, his confidence built up. "I don't know why you're acting like this? I always loved you!!!" His mother screamed at him. His anger boiled,"When I'm the hell have you fucking loved me?! You've beaten me, belittled me and told me to do dangerous tasks for an 7 year old!"

His mother froze for a second, thinking. Then it popped! His father loves him to death. He would do anything, anything to make his son love him. Gale's attitude is because of that whore of a turtle!! She smirks at her plan. She grabs his hand and yanks him to her car,"Come on Gale, we are going to see your father."

He tries to resist with confusion,"Why? It's not time yet!" They arrive at his father's house. As his mother parks, she glares at him,"You fucking stay here." And she gets out. He was confused. 

Marina knocks on her husband's door. He answers yawning,"Marina? It's not time yet. It's 4 in the morning."   
"Well I just heard from your son that he hates you."She replies straight up. Trevor was surprised but was calmed down,"I know you're still mad, but I keep telling you, stay off the drugs and we might live together in peace."

Marina smirks,"Oh you don't get it. The police thinks your son hates you, thinks you beat him, so he'll be taken out of your custody. I even recorded an outburst from him to me to make it sound like he's yelling at you!" Police cars arrive at Trevor's home. 

Turtles with grim looks on their face. "W-wait! This is a misunderstanding!" Trevor yells as two cuff his hands. Gale looks shocked and gets out the car to defend his father,"Wait! He's innocent what are you doing?!" The chief looks at him and smiles,"You don't have to defend for him anymore. You're safe!"

Tears build up in his eyes,"N-no! This is a mistake! My mother is the one abusing me!" The chief looks at Marina with suspicion. "Oh see! Look how that man shaped that poor child to do all the dirty work for him! How cruel!"

Gale gets on his knees and cries in his arms. His feels his mother's arm on his wing,"Don't worry, you can let out your tears of joy." He looks angrily at her with his red face and swats her arm away, gets up and slowly backs away next to the car. "No! Stay back!" 

Marina glares at him, grabs his arm roughly, claws digging into them, and says, ignoring the "mom you're hurting me" sentences,"You're going to do as I say your fucking brat. You're lucky we are behind this car so the chief won't look at me." He nods and just gets in the car quick.

*At court*

"We shall now start this session!"Maolier said, unknowingly that something big had happened,"Bring in the suspect!" A guard runs in the room, out of breathe and brings the news,"Ma'am! Trevor Crimson. -Huff- He's gone!" Everyone gasps. Maolier stand up in shock,"What?! You know I can't start a session without the suspect! Find him tomorrow! This court is adjourned!"(Need to stop watching Phoenix Wright)

Turns out, they never found him the next day. The search turned into weeks which turned in 2 months. They pronounced him dead due to the fact that he wasn't found at all I'm New York and he couldn't have escaped New York. 

Even Gale accepted it. He was pissed now more than ever. He locked himself in his room for days, avoiding his mother, only to get food. There was a bathroom in his room so that was good. One day, he decided to leave and run away from the madness. His dad was his light and his mother destroyed it. He couldn't take anymore. He wrote a note to the cops. He called them a few minutes ago so he was good.

He placed the note on his bed. It said,"Real culprit was Marina Crimson." He packed two of his best wing blades, at least 20 daggers and kept a pistol to his side. He didn't need anything else. As he opened his door, he was introduced to his mother chocking and pinning him to the door. 

"Explain why the cops are outside?"His mother hissed out. He dared to spit back,"Cause you're a dirty selfish cunt." His mother pinned him to the ground and her hand was replaced with her foot. She uses her telekinesis to take out two half hearts that would make a whole hearts, which both had two long handles. 

Something wasn't right though. They were both red, like burning red. He realized something, he was going to have those two things scar him for life, in his chest! His mother smiles evilly,"This is for the selfish bewitch you and your father are!" She uses her powers to summon two kitchen knife. 

He suddenly feels her foot get off but then felt burning. Hot burning pain on his chest. Then, on his limps and the his face. He couldn't concentrate on the fact that the cops were trying to bust down to door. He could only focus on the white hot burning pain all over his body. His screams cry out but he thinks no one can hear him. Then he hears a voice,"Hands up and drop the weapons..." 

Marina looks at the cops with a grim look, but stops burning her son, and drops the weapons to the side of her. She turns around and accepts the arrest. "Don't worry kid, you'll be fi-"The chief was cut short when she saw that Gale was gone completely from the scene.

The chief looks around then turns to Marina, who was laughing her ass off,"What do you think?! I scarred him for life! He's never gonna trust you guys again." The chief pauses before raising a pistol to Marina's brain and blowing it out. Of course, attempted murder to a young one was still death. 

Gale climbs up a large tree, his wounds bleeding and opened. He finally sits on top of a branch. He clutched his chest, grits his teeth in pain, but doesn't cry out loud. The last time he cried was when he was first beaten at 5. Then after the event, rest was history with Julia.

But he promised something to his dad. He knew somehow his father was still alive and he was going to find him. He promised to never cry no matter how bad. Well...until now,

"Oh...my...god..."Julia whispers. Gale looks at her shocked. She heard all that? He thought it was all in his mind! Julia stares in horror,"I though it was just a minor damage and make up..."   
"You think I'm useless..."  
"Huh?"  
"You think I'm weak right now..."He says chuckling. He grunts as Julia pushes and pins him in the bed. She forces herself to kiss Gale, which surprised him at first, but it turned out to be their first make out session, which turned into their first...well...making love session...

*Scene cut out and put into smut book. Don't panic if you don't see it yet!

"W-wow... That was amazing..,"Gale gasps out. Julia pants on his chest and feels Gale's hand slide down her head. Julia looks at him and smiles,"That's how much I love you." Sooner or later, they fall asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but I had writers block for this story. I hope it's ok for now.   
> Hoped you minions enjoyed and peace!


	19. Children of the Night

Julia tossed and turned but somehow couldn't sleep after what happened today. She's lost her virginity by her best friend, and found out things she never knew about her best friend. And all on her friend's birthday.

Gale suddenly stirred and groans,"Can't sleep baby." Oh god, his voice was so rich. "Yeah,"Julia moans and stretches. "Come here baby,"He whispers. She pushes her back into his chest and he wraps her arm over her and places his hand on her chest. She's puts her hand on top of his also. Her thoughts wanders as she snuggles closely. She loved him. She loved him. She loved him with all her heart. 

They wouldn't be here if it weren't for Midnight. Ever since that night they were saved, they gotten closer. She's glad she lost her virginity to someone she cares about.  
"Gale?"She asks.

He hums softly. "Do you remember when we first met out team?" Gale hums again,"Yeah...just like it was yesterday..."

Julia wakes up from the moonlight shining in her face. She rubs her eyes and gets of her bed. Weird, the moon never shines in her room. She's shuffles towards Gale's room. "Gale?" She pokes his arm. He groans,"Whaaaat?"

"I...I think something's out there..."She says. He face palms and rubs his face,"It's nothing, just your 10 year old imagination running." Julia pouts and huffs, but goes to the foyer for closer inspection. The moon shined brighter there.

Her eyes twinkled with curiosity until she felt herself getting lifted. "Gale?"She yells for him. "Woooooaaaaaah!!!"She can hear him scream. The window above the door opens as she flies right through. Surprisingly, Gale is flying next to her, just upside down. "Well shit..."He says, arms crossed with an unamused expression. They somehow flew up above the clouds.

It was beautiful, like a cloudy kingdom. Then they see the man behind it all, Midnight himself. He's flying above the clouds himself. They were brought closer to him. 

Gale sighs,"We don't have anything..." Midnight smiles,"I don't want that. I want you guys to be safer." The two looked at each other with confusion. 

"My name is Midnight, but my real name is Michelangelo. Me and my team can help you train or anything really. We can keep you safe. I just need your permission. But I'm guessing Gale will say no, because of Venus."

Gale kept quiet. Julia looks at Midnight,"We'd love for help." Midnight glances at Gale,"I know what it's like to be betrayed. I know what it's like to hate everyone. Just accept please."

Gale keep quiet again until finally, he accepts.

Gale smiles at the thought. He was glad to say yes. Now, they're in a safer place. The best part is that he knows she loves him, and he loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you minions enjoyed and peace!


	20. Commander and Chief

*Gino's POV*

"Gino Strommen, please come the foyer!" I hear the intercom say. Let me guess, uping defenses again?, I think sarcastically. I see Larota next to the queen.

"Glad you come over here, I though you were busy dancing cause of your Latino background,"Larota says seriously but cracks a joke about my race. Again with the jokes? I roll my eyes. "You wanted anything, Chief Larota?"I ask. 

She nods,"I need my top team on the watch, you know who my top team is..." I nod. "Anyway, you are dismissed,"She says shooing me away. 

That was oddly quick, I think as I go to gather my army. 

Moments later

Well, I should probably introduce myself if it's what you Americans do. Well, my name is Gino; Gino Strommen. I'm Latino and I look more feminine than masculine. My body is curved. To describe, I have a broad chest then it curves a little near the stomach and it get broader near the hips and yeah, that's me. I also wear a light leather jacket which I never button up. I also wear a yellow mask.

And I take my job very seriously. In fact, I've taken the best of the best of thieves and crooks. 

Anyway, I'm Latino because I've been rescued from Spain when I was 12. I've lived there until then. I was assigned as a commander when I was an incredibly young age of 17. I've been in this position for 3 years. I heard that when I was about 15 that the main commander was fired becuase of an incident.

I don't know where he is but I know it wasn't his fault. I've heard great things from the successor of Maolier. Well, up until she brings up the incident. But I just think it's never been his fault. I hope I can see him again. I heard that 3 years ago when I was assigned he ran off. I hope it wasn't my fault. 

Anyway, I split my group up, 17 per city. Me, I'm more of an independent worker. But it's when I heard trash cans fall I look down the alleyway. I see a turtle, in which I thought it was one of my men. But I see more, which looked like him. 

"Men,"I call out as I jump down,"Please get back to your post." But I hear that familiar Australian accent,"Gino?" I gasp,"O-Oliver?" He turns around and there he is. The man who saved my life and why I'm still in America today. He smiles that huge grin and grabs me into a bear crushing hug. 

"Gino! Hey! I haven't seen you in forever." Oliver says. I finally find my breath to say something,"You're killing me." He finally lets go and I take a deep breathe. He smiles,"Its Explode by the way." 

"Oh?"I say unsurprisingly. When I was in training for 5 years, he and I had a love-hate relationship with crime. He was always getting into trouble and I always tried to catch him. But he was good, too good. But I grew to like him as a friend so even when I catch him I let him go or give him a head start.  

"So explain to me,"The freckled one said,"Who is this?" Explode looks to his friend,"Midnight this is Gino. Gino, Midnight." I wave a little to his "team". The muscled one looked away, as if he was embarrassed. Then he asks,"Is that a commander's badge?" I look on my jacket to my bird pin,"Yes?"

"Oh..."he says without looking,"How lucky." I then realized who he was,"You're Quake, aren't you?" He winces a little,"Oh." Explode gives him an assuring smile and then introduces me to the rest: Snowflake, Rose Flower, Gale, Waterfall, Kangeroo, Darknight.

"And our newest member Quicktag!"Explode says. She waves,"Hey baby, welcome to the team." I smile,"What a lovely team you have. But Explode, I know what you're trying to do, but I'm not coming."

He frowns,"But why? Why are you going to report is?" I laugh,"If you saved my life, would it be fair if I ended yours? I'm not going to say a single word. Besides, don't you need a turtle who's an expert on the the light team?" 

Midnight smiles,"Well, it wouldn't hurt. Thank you. I hope it's not any bother." I shake my head,"No, it's fine. It's nice to meet an old friend." Explode makes his cheeky grin again,"So you want to hang out with us for while." I look in the distance.

"I don't know, Chief Larota will be worried if she doesn't hear from me by 6 in the morning."  
"Well you're not going to stay forever, are you?"  
"No?"  
"Okay! Let's get going!"Explode says and looks to Midnight,"Midnight!" Midnight nods and he spawns in large wings, not that I've never seen wings before. Midnight invites me to climb on and I try my best to get on his back before he blasts into the sky. 

I scream as we head up to the sky but they slowly turned into laughter and I yelled,"WOOHOO!"    
"Enjoying it up there?"Midnight asks. "Yeah!"I yell. But very fast, I see mountains. I yell selling,"Is that Breakneck Ridge?" Explode, on top of Waterfall, yells,"Shit! You know your geography, don't you?"

I yell back,"Yeah, I was determined to be a commander!" Midnight slows down and starts flying up right, vertically. I cling hard, wrapped my legs around his torso and I almost chock him with both of my arms. "Calm down!"He chokes,"You're not going to fall!"

We finally land, Explode stretches and yawns as he lands on an old expensive looking couch. "Well, this is our humble abode, feel free to explore!"he says. I watch Quake go to his room, his head lower than usual.

I could remember when I saw him around; his head held high like he had too much pride. Actually, he would sometimes talk to me. "Will you take over after me,"He asks one day. I smile with a toothy grins,"Of course!" He pats my head and smiles also. As I recall, that was the day before the incident.

I didn't know if I should talk to Quake; tell him I'm sorry about his position. I try looking for his room until it was the last one on the left. I take a deep breath and knock. I hear him say,"It's open!" I come in to see him sitting on the railing on his balcony, facing the moon. 

"Careful,"I say walking to the balcony,"You'll fall." He sighs and laughs,"Falling is something that doesn't scare me." I put my elbows on the railing as the silence filled the night air.

*Quake's POV*

"I'm sorry."I hear him say. I was confused,"Sorry for what?" He looks at me with sad eyes,"I'm sorry for what happened, and I'm sorry for taking your position." I chuckled,"It's a tough position to get into. You should be proud!"

"How did it actually happen?"He asks. I froze. He doesn't know,does he? I fake an answer,"It's as they say." He shakes his head,"Venus has said things about you and I know you never change. You could have never done that." 

I take a deep breath in,"Well...."

"Take the east side squad 2. Alpha Squad, move out with me."I say, static from my mask in my voice. They move to the east side and my team moves north, the fire squad covering the west. We not breathing in that Unknown Kraang substance, I'm not dying at the age of 17. 

"Better lead your team well. Never know what'll happen to them!"The fire squad commander jokes. I roll my eyes. I may not be perfect but I'm good. It was so dark and eerie but the weirdest thing was that everyone ended up in the main lab. We look around in confusion until we look up. There was a tank, not full of mutagen, but acid. 

It opens, and in slow motion, I watch it almost fall on me until the fire squad commander pushes me to the side. We land on the side, missing the acid. I push him off as I watch everyone burn to death. Foggy screams echo through the room until they were all dead. 

I look to the commander,"Why did you save me?" He laughs darkly,"What did you think it was for?"  
"Remorse?"  
"Fool! It was to pin this whole mess on you."  
My jaw drops,"But why?"  
"Can't you see?"He says,"I demand perfection. You are a disgrace. I planned it out myself. Smart right?"

"That evil old man ruined everything for me."I finish. I look to him, his mouth was wide open.

*Gino Pov*

This was ridiculous, I had to tell them. "We need to tell the others."I said to him. He looks at me with fire eyes,"Are you out of you fucking mind?! They're not going to believe me!"   
"Well they're going to believe me! I haven't lied! Besides, you told the truth didn't you?"  
He stays silent. I realize that he hasn't.  
"Why..."  
"Gino-"  
"Why haven't you told them!?"  
"The old man...he said he was going to kill you and Explode."

The fire squad commander was going to kill me and my friend? This has gone to far.   
"You know what...I'm going tell them."  
"Gino..."  
"They're going to listen! Midnight take me back!"  
"Gino! Wait!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was cool to make sooooo hope you minions enjoy and peace!


	21. Fire vs. Fire

*Gino's POV*

I took no hesitation to get off of Midnight's back when he landed in front of the City. I ran at full speed, taking no notice in the public. I bump into the fire squad commander, who was my mentor. He asks,"Hey, are you okay? Looks like you've seen a ghost are something!" I shake my head. I don't want to see him. I don't want to see him. I don't want to see him. But he's right here; the murderer, my mentor, a regular old man. 

He's the killer. He's the killer. He's the killer. He shook me back to reality,"Hey kid! You mind filling me in here?"He asks. I push him out of the way and bolt to the kingdom. Then, I feel a dart hit him leg. I grunt and fall down. "Don't pretend I don't know,"He says,"You talked to Quake, didn't you?" I nod and gulp. He laughs,"Well, I'm not gonna lie, he told the story very accurately. Yes, I did kill those men. Do you know why I'm telling you this?" 

I shake my head. He kneels next to me and whispers,"Because I've gotten away with it, and I'm definitely going to get away with it this time around." I then pass out. 

*Quake's POV*

I keep trying to call him from my cell, but he's not picking up for some reason. I was getting really worried. What happened to him? Is he dead? What if... he goes on trial? That stopped me for a moment. The statute of limitations for that incident is reaching tomorrow, and if he's found guilty...oh god. "Quake? Are you-"Midnight starts but I'm out the door.

*Venus's POV* 

I watch the Fire Commander drop the sleeping body of Gino Strommen. I was a little shocked, so I asked,"What happened?" He sighs,"I caught this kid talking with Quake. He said that he himself was responsible for the incident." I gasp, along with my two remaining sisters. Gino Strommen, who was only 15 when it happened, has caused the incident. I was too terrified so I said,"Take him to the dungeon, he's going to be found guilty." The Fire Commander then asks,"What about a trial?" I shake my head,"We don't have time for that!" 

*Gino's POV*

I wake up, but in a different place. I'm not in front of the castle anymore. I'm in a cold dark room, with bars. Then, I realize something. I threw my body onto the bars, but I wasn't always the strongest one. "Hey! The fuck is going on here?"I scream. Then, the successor of Maolier, Venus, comes into view?"You know why..." I was completely confused,"What..." She glares,"Don't pretend you don't know. You did the incident and pinned it on my best friend. And I've doubted him for too long." She looks down,"I get it now. You're the reason he's gone."  

"But I didn't do anything."I said. "Shut up!"She yells,"How could you! You have a right to be guilty! I don't want to hear anything from you!" And she walks away. I look down. There was no way I was going to win this. Not with the Statute of Limitations tomorrow. Maybe I'll...just accept my fate. As long as Quake is okay, I'll be okay. And I sleep tonight with a regretful smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry for not updating. I was being a lazy asshole. But anyway, write in the comments down below how you feel about Gino's Arrest! Anyway, hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️️!


	22. Trial and Error

*Quake's POV*

Today was Gino's Trial. I was getting into that courtroom no matter what the circumstances. I didn't know what time it started, I just went straight through town. There were a few that questioned,"Quake?" I ran into the courtroom and into Court number 5...

*Gino's POV*

I sit on the defendant's chair with my hands on my laps, clutching my knees. I sat there with a straight face, hoping to not show my fear. I watch Moalier sit in here chair and breathe out. "I'll make this quick,"She says,"On January 31, an incident during a mission has killed 31 men. That person framed Commander Quake for it. And it was Gino Strommen. Due to the Statute of Limitations, we cannot request a trial. So therefore..."

I closed my eyes and waited for the verdict. But that was interrupted when we all heard a man yell,"Objection!" And there was Quake, standing tall and proud, like he did years ago. I look back and smile. He gives an evil smirk as well. But then we hear the Fire Commander chuckle,"Ha! You're too late! Tomorrow is the Statute of Limitations!" He glares at him,"Unless I object. I have small evidence that Gino didn't do it!

The Fire Commander laughs more,"Hahaha! Really?" Quake looks to Venus,"Where was he around 10 pm?" She thinks and then she gasps,"He was...doing some late night training, I recall. I watched him leave the castle and I watched him until he got to his house. The guards reported that he was there all night." I face palm,"You guys were watching me?!" Venus scratches the back of her head,"W-Well..." Maolier face palms as well,"Young Daughter, do you have an explanation for this?!" 

"It wasn't my order...it was...Larota!"  
"M-Me?!"Larota yells,"Th-The hell I did!"  
Maolier yelled,"Sort it out later! I think Quake's onto something!" Quake nods,"Therefore..."He points at Venus,"Why are you, Venus De Milo, making him the guilty party?!"

There was a silence before Venus pleaded,"At least you're not guilty! Come on Quake! I did this all for you!" He shook his head in disappointment,"I'm sorry, but you don't know me well. I hate you...I still hate you so much..." 

Moalier sighs,"So, Quake, are you the culprit?" He looks down, but I already know what he's going to do. "Yes,"He says,"Yes I-" I stop him,"Quake, shut up, I say we work together and point our finger to the real culprit. He smiles and Maolier looks confused,"So, who is it?!"

"It's...him...Leandro Orland!"Quake says, pointing to the Fire Commander in the stands. But, he was already gone. "Wh-wh-where is he?!"Maolier yelled. Explode then kicked the door behind Quake, Leandro caught by the shell. Explode said,"Caught this one on the run. Thought he was useful." As if I was never more excited to see Explode. He smirks and winks at me. 

"But we need proof,"Maolier states. Quake thinks for a moment, then says this,"The culprit probably burnt himself with the acid. If that's the case, that person had to seem off for a few days, or even take a few days off. Even so, they would still be fucked in the head even until this day. The acid had a special effect to it: If burnt, it could make you insane, depending on how much you were burnt."

Maolier slams her gavel,"Though you have a point, I'd appreciate you not using curses in the court room." Talena then calls out,"Hey, after you mentioned it, Leandro took a few days off after that incident. That was the only time he took off during his job." Quake looked at him and question,"So, why only those days, have something to hide?" Leandro flinches a little.

"If you don't, you wouldn't mind having a body check, would you?"Quake asks. Leandro chokes on his own spit,"O-Objection! I...I refuse! This is an invasion of privacy my queen! Maolier stares at him wide eyed,"But if you object, that means you acknowledge that you have in fact have been burnt by it." He growls angrily.

*Quake's POV*

The wait was nerve wracking, like every second feeling like a year. Finally, Talena came in, with the results,"There is an acid burn, dating exactly January 31, 2011." Maolier stared wide eyed,"Why...that's the day of the incident!" We then hear a large cackle,"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Leandro stands there, behind Talena. He pushes her out of the way and glares at me and Gino,"You can't prove that it was during the incident. It could have been while we were cleaning it!"

Maolier nods,"Well, I do recall having to order my men to clean it." Then, I decided to bring out Talena's greatest experiment,"Talena, the truth serum?" She gasps,"B-b-b-but th-that's n-not..." I raised an eyebrow,"Not what? You tested it, didn't you?" She sighs,"We did, it was a success. But it would surely kill the turtle..."   
"Then bring it out!" She almost drops her pad when I raised my voice. "R-r-right away!"She runs off. Gino looks at me and whispers,"Is this really going to work?" I look ahead,"We should see."

*Minutes later*

There it was, the final showdown. Leandro sat in the middle of the courtroom, wrists and legs strapped down. The needles were coming from the sides and were held by the wrists. There was a collar that shined green. That was the lie detector, which was 100% accurate. It gave you three chances, each time injecting a little, but after the third time, it stabs you repetitively with the poison until you're dead. I don't know what kind it what though. 

So I began questioning, showing no fear,"Leandro, where were you at the time of the crime?"   
"At home,"He says boldly, but the collar beeps and it injects him a little. I glare,"At the time of the crime, where were you?" He answers Goldy again,"Above where the mutagen/acid was." The collar doesn't sound. Next question was a real one,"Are you insane?" He looks at me, and grins,"Of course not!" 

The collar beeps and injects a second dose. He grunts this time. The third one is his last, I think inside my head, a little terrified. "Leandro Orland,"I yell,"Are you mentally fucked in the head?! Are you insane?!" He still keeps his eyes on me calmly,"Yes...yes I am..." The collar doesn't react. I wanted to take out of that contraption, but not without one Marie question,"Leandro, are you scared?" He looks at me with terrified eyes but he still grins,"Heh heh heh heh...hahahahahahaha! I'm not scared! Fuck you guys! You think I'm scared of a little poison?! I'm not scared at all!" 

That must have been has last lie, because the collar reacted, and the needles... they just kept moving in and out of his skin. He laughs out loud, happy about his accomplishment, but he stopped. Then, he was coughing blood. He spat them out onto the courtroom floor. More blood joined from his wrist where the needle kept stabbing. He kept coughing until he coughed the few things needed to live: His vocal cord...his lungs one by one... and finally...his lungs. The most terrifying thing was that...he kept trying to laugh. It was...tiresome...slower...and...it was...so...quiet...and weak. 

He finally hung his head, ending his life. A life was taken here... in this very courtroom. I didn't know how to feel...I hoped my fear didn't show though. I look up, Maolier clearly not amused with the outcome, Venus gritting her teeth hard as tears came out, and Larota's jaw dropped a little while her face looked to be a little...pale. I turn behind me, and there my team was. 

Midnight was looking a little pale, but he was really trying to keep cool, Snowflake's head dropped into one hand, so I could see her face. Explode looking like he wants to...explode of course. Quicktag's mouth was opened, but here face was a little blank, Talena holding her pad to her mouth to keep from talking, or barfing, I'm not sure. Darknight's face was inbetween somewhat amused, somewhat bored and somewhat scarred for life. Leo, Raph and Donnie were there too. Their faces were the same, shocked and terrified, along with the others. 

"And,"I managed to speak,"That concludes my argument..." Maolier also managed to speak,"Well...I pronounce Gino Strommen and Quake...not guilty!" The crowd, somehow got through that awkward silence cheered. I smile, and I look back again, Gino smiles as well.

*In the hallway*

When we got out of the courtroom, Gino gave me a death hug. "F-fucking hell Gino!"I choked out. He puts me down and smiles,"You saved our lives!"   
"Yeah but I don't want my life to end!"I said. Venus comes up behind me,"Look...please just forgive me... I'm really sorry...I want us to be best friends like we used to again." I back handed her and she ends up on the floor. Gino gasps and puts his hands on his mouth. "If you even beg to be friends again,"I growl,"I'll fucking kill you..." She glances up at me,"......." and she runs off. 

*Gino's POV*   
I see Midnight wave Quake down, telling him it's time to leave. It was almost sunrise. "Hey..."You going to be okay?"I ask. He shudders,"Other than having a few nightmares, yeah, I'm fine!" I raised an eyebrow and smirk,"You didn't look scared." He glares at me,"I get scared, believe it or not..." 

"Hey! Can we go after you're done talking to you girlfriend?!"Explode yells. And everyone laughs. I roll my eyes,"Gee...like I've never heard that joke about my body size...how original." I hug Quake again,"I'll see you buddy." He hugs back and says,"Yeah...see you...drop by sometimes."

"When I get a chance,"I say letting him go. And I watched...my new friend leave. I'm happy to call him a friend now. So I leave the courthouse...alive and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️!


	23. Hamartia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hamartia- The character flaw or error of a tragic hero that leads to his/ her downfall.

*Time skip before they met Quicktag*

*Quicktag POV*

I'm the slickest around. I could easily slip past guards without notice. And that's exactly what I do everyday; fuck around with the National Guards. I swoop from a building and grab onto a sideways pole and swing around it once before landing onto the ground and laugh running away. Each bullet barely misses me, on  barely hits my cheek, but hey, what's life without being one step closer to death is what I always say.

But that was all until my one Ultimate downfall. There was a kid on top of a building. I wondered what she was doing. So I decided that there was no harm in talking to her. "H-Hey there kid,"I said,"I'm not going to hurt you..." She turns to me and smiles. I was surprised at this; not very many humans were calm with us being human sized turtles. "Of course you won't..."She says. That's when the guards came from behind me and pointed their rifles at me. I put my hands up in surrender. And the girl...turned back into a young female turtle. 

"Do you tricked me, huh?"I asked with an unamused smile. She glares at me,"People like you should be locked up!" A guy pokes me with his rifle. "Fuck off! I'm leaving!"I yelled, and the guards led me off.

So now here I am. Stuck in a cell, awaiting my execution. I'm not really scared though. I was never scared of death in the first place. I wondered where Darknight was. Wait...that's a random thought. Darknight? He disappeared years ago. Even his friends didn't know what happened to him. 

Darknight; a childhood friend. He was a trickster like me. We became the closest of friends. He...ended up being kidnapped by the Shredder. I'm pretty sure he's dead but I was eavesdropping on a conversation, and an orange turtle was saying that Darknight was alive and secretly training with him.

Does he even love me anymore? Or even at least remember me? It doesn't matter. I'm going to die, that's all that matters. 

*In the morning*

"Get up, you whore of a worthless foal!"A guard yells, clanking his sword on my cage. I grin,"Ooooooo, you kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?" He glares at me as I crack another joke,"Oh wait! You don't have one because you're a short tempered cunt!" He growls as he unlocks the cage and yanks me to my feet and holds my arm to my impending doom.

My body was thrown into a large yet skinny glass tank. The top closes off fast. This is the Water Execution. It's pretty simple actually: you're thrown into a tank from the top(literally)and the top closes off with iron metal. There's a small tube where water rushes in. It takes 3.5 minutes for the tank to fill up completely. Then, they just basically drown you. To be honest, I wanted the Rat Execution, but hey, you can't exactly choose what your execution. 

I watched the water slowly rise beneath me. I could hear the queen ask,"Any last words, Ardelia?" I raised an eyebrow and look at you,"Go fuck yourself?" She sighs,"Last words?"  
"No, go fuck yourself."I repeat again, smiling. She rolls her eyes and heads out of the execution room.

The tank finally fills up, and I know my time is up. I sink to the bottom and just stand there. I just couldn't believe this is truly the end...

But just then, an arrow hits the front of the tank, but it doesn't do through. It's stuck there. I tap at the cracks around it and then, the glass breaks. The water throws me out the tank as it rushes into the air. I land on the ground hard and cough up the water. 

"Quicktag!"Someone calls out. I look to the high window of the execution room. It was him...Darknight himself. I smile widely but the alarms go off. And I left with a satisfied smile. 

To this day, I still like to fuck around with guards, this time with my best friend. Ha...I love being a turtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing different types of executions for them to just show what types there are. Hoped you minions enjoyed and peace!


	24. Midnight's Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elephant Execution

There Midnight stood in the middle of an active arena. Today was his final day to live; he won't be Midnight anymore. An elephant was released into the arena. Larota was on top of it, with a face that said, let's get this over with. She whips the elephant and it runs around. Midnight now understood that there was nothing to do, even if he survived, his friends would be dead by his execution. He closed his eyes, and fearlessly wait. Then, there was a weird silence. There was no crowd cheering anymore...and no more sounds of an elephant running around. He opened his eyes to reveal that the elephant is right in front of him and he ended up getting stomped then thrown in the air. The elephant ran away and he lands chest first onto the ground. Blood leaked from his head and he looks into the crowd and sees his shocked team. They were watching this whole time. He smiles and gives them a thumbs up, then he took his final breath...and passed away.


	25. Quake's Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking wheel

He stars into the empty morning sky. The wheel spins slowly around and around. His limps were strapped on an old fashioned wheel, leaving his head to be moveable and the wheel spun him around. The wheel was placed on top of the execution tower. Is this is his execution? Being spun around repetitively? 

Larota is walking up next to him, but she's blindfolded. She then holds up a large wooden hammer. He starts sweating but doesn't say a sound, as he is frozen in fear. He watches her raise it up and she brought it down. It barely hits near his foot and he shakes violently. The hammer only went through the wood. 

She brings it up again and this time, it hits his elbow, making his cry out in pain. He couldn't feel his right arm anymore. He looked to the side and saw an unbelievable amount of blood. He slowly turns pale, and he hears Larota in the background silently saying,"Yesssss". The next aim she took carefully, and she brings it down perfectly on his other elbow. He bits his lip hard and lets out a garbled grunt. 

The next few she sadly misses, hearing the wood crack and splinter. He hears Larota grunt in frustration. Her next terrifying move was to randomly hit what ever was in front of her. She misses and then he feels a sharp pain in his left knee cap. He screams and tears freely fell out of his wide eyes. 

Finally, the last limb. The wheel turned to a new pattern. The wheel jolts to a stop, and Larota hits nothing. The wheel turns 10 degrees, and jolts to a stop, and Larota hits nothing. It took 5 tries, and then he felt his final limb go to waste. He lets out his final scream that pierced the sky and he was sure everyone in town heard it.

Larota examined took off her blindfold and examines her work, smiles evilly, then leaves him. The heat scorched his body as he laid dying. He looks straight to the sun, and chuckles,"Midnight...I'll be seeing you soon...my friend." The last thing he saw was his remaining teammates try to get him loose from his binds, but he dies with a regretful smile...and his tears stopped flowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma admit, this Execution for me was kinda sad but that's what they usually did back then soooooo yeah. Hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️!


	26. Snowflake's Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seppuku

It was good that she was dying an honorable death. There, she was on the execution stage in front of the cheering town. Waterfall was behind with a sword. And Snowflake herself held a sword close to where her intestines will be falling out. "Snowflake..."Waterfall whispered,"I...can't...I can't do this!" Snowflake gives Waterfall her final good smile,"Yes you can. You'll see me again soon anyway." Waterfall sniffles as she brought the sword up and ready above Snowflake's head. Snowflake looks down to her sword, and slices deep inside her stomach. All her organs fall out and she spits out blood. She pants and finds the energy go say,"Go." Waterfall hesitates with the tears falling like waterfall, which fits her perfectly. She finally closes her eyes and beheads her best friend. She opens her eyes and the body that was once known as Snowflake falls forward. Larota crushes her own sister's head and with crazy eyes, she said "Good riddance!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also pretty sad to me, but y'know....Anyways hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️!


	27. Darknight's Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upright Jerker

Seeing 3 of his teammates dead was enough for him, he was next anyway. He stands on the edge of an old crane, hands clasped together and near his face with a deceiving smile. Larota was behind him and said,"Whenever you're ready." He turns to her,"Ya know, a cunt like you shouldn't be up here. If I want my death to be cool, please, I don't want a turtle whore near me. By the why, how many guards have you fucked?" She growls but heads carefully down the crane. He looks ahead with the crane somehow closed around his neck. He didn't care about the mechanics. He clasps his hands close to his face again and jumps off. Everything seemed to slow down. He swear he could see his teammates pale with fear down below. He suddenly felt his body jerk and his spine breaks. His hands lay lazily by his body and the blood around his next goes over the metal hook. Like Quake, he does with a smile, but not just any smile, a thank you smile. It was almost like he was saying,"Thank you for the ride, it's time for me to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️!


	28. Rose Flower's Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood Eagle

Out of all the ways they all had to die, this could be the worst, she though. She was freely hang by the limbs with chains, not to mention naked without a shell. She was blue with fear and shaking violently as she starts to cry. Larota comes in with a cart of medical tools. She goes up to Rose and says,"Come on, don't cry, you're going to be the symbol of what happens if you fuck with us turtles." Rose shakes her head violently. Larota rolls her eyes,"I haven't even started yet. I've had scared turtles like you and they haven't even cried at all." Rose starts screaming and yanking at the cuffs when she see Larota with a large kitchen knife. But all she was able to achieve was just still free movement of her body and the cuffs piercing her wrists and ankles.

Larota rolls her eyes again and goes behind Rose. She cuts deep from the side of her spine. And she only cuts one slit. She does it to the other side of her spine, careful not to damage it. Rose grits her teeth as her tears spilled onto the floor. Larota went to her cart and got a pair of Doctor's gloves. She puts them on with a smack and says to her,"Don't worry! It'll be over! Try not to move too much, m'kay?" Rose nods vigorously, wishing it could end soon. She could feel a hands go through her back, her ribs being touched and then she feels a jolt and piercing pain now went through her chest. She couldn't breathe at all, and she tried breathing but...but...

In the end, Rose lost herself and she dies. Larota looks at her masterpiece and smiles. Rose's ribs were sprawled behind on her back with her lungs hanging loosely down. Rose later that day was hung up on a pole to warn off enemies. She truly became a symbol now. Her team couldn't believe what they saw. Gale couldn't take anymore of it. "Take me..."He said to Larota. She smiles and says,"Works for me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeel...hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️!


	29. A/N

So I've heard that you guys are worried with everyone dying, but don't! This all won't affect with the story at all. It's just an idea if everyone was actually captured and executed, so don't panic, they're actually still alive in the real story!


	30. Gale's Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crushing Stone

There he laid strapped to a wood bed. He turns his to his right and sees 5 large stones. They were each different sizes and in order of size. Larota smiled at him,"Okay, I'm just gonna ask some questions!" He rolls his eyes. Great...a pop quiz before his death. "If you get them right, I'll downgrade you to a smaller stone. And if you get the wrong one...then I'll be putting a bigger stone on you!"Larota explains, with a smile too. Gale looks to the ceiling of the execution building...and pales with fear at the thought of suffocation. Well, he'll get them all wrong on purpose, it's not like he wants to live anymore anyway.

Larota places the first one easily, which was half the size of a kitchen trash can. He hisses when he feels the pressure of the stone on his chest, making it a little harder to breathe.  
"Okay! First question!"Larota asks,"What was Midnight's execution called?" Gale glares at her and replies "It was called,'Larota, please shut the fuck up.'" But she wasn't fazed and shakes her head,"No, wrong answer. It was 'Elephant Execution.'" Larota picks up the stone from his chest, and she needed help for the next stone. A guard and her picks up the stone, which was now as big as Gale. 

Gale lets out a silent grunt and closes his eyes. Despite this, Larota continues cheerfully,"What was Snowflake's execution?" Gale felt tears come down his face when he remembers Snowflake. She died in a cruel way, but honorable. "Why...should I tell you? Are you...gonna keep asking me questions...about how all my friends died?" He rasps out, looking at her. Larota shrugs,"Preeeety much!" Gale looks toward the ceiling again,"It was called,'Larota, go fuck yourself.'" 

Again, she wasn't fazed. She just sighed and shook her head again,"Noooooo...it was called,'Seppuku!'" Her guards took the stone of his chest and replaced it with a larger one. He wheezes out, and tries to breathe, but the stone was making it harder. "What was Quake's execution?"Larota asks happily. Gale closes his eyes and says nothing. "Ten seconds!!"She says. He does and says nothing. 

Larota just answers for him "It was 'Breaking wheeeeeel!!'" The guards took the stone off of Gale's chest, and placed an even bigger one. He felt pain deep in his chest and grit his teeth and grunts. He swore he could hear a rib crack under the weight. "Ya know, I think you already know Darknight's execution so I'll just skip to the last execution!"She says gleefully.

His vision swarmed in and out as it suffocated him. "What was Rosie's execution!?"Larota asks. Gale whimpers when he was reminded of the image of his best friend's corpse. "Go...go to...h-hell..."He says. Larota rolls her eyes. And the guards place the biggest one there was onto his chest after they took off the last one. 

He lets out a scream that echoed through the execution building. And then, he couldn't breathe anymore. He felt like blacking out. That was until, for some reason, the guards took the stone off his chest. Then, when he looked above him, there was a way bigger rock that was hovering over his chest. He grits his teeth and braces for impact. He hears a crane let go of the rock and lands right on top of his chest. The rock somehow does go through his body despite the weight. He hyperventilated with the rock almost crushing his body. He lets out his last wheeze of breath, before his head turned to the side...and he died from suffocation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️!


	31. Explode's Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lead Sprinkler

Of course, Explode was strapped down like all of his other teammates were. "Hey you!"He calls out to Larota, who seems to be preparing something with her back turned to him,"You into this shit?" Larota looks up, but not at Explode,"Why of course..." Then she turns to him with an object in one hand,"I am definitely into it!!" 

The object was a medium sized scepter. It had a fancy handle and the top of it had a ball with holes on the top. There was smoke coming out of it. He yanks at his restraints as Larota comes closer,"Wh-what's in that?!" Larota just shrugs,"Oh nothing...just some hot burning lead I'll use to pour onto your stomach!" He turns blue with fear,"To hell with that! Get that thing away from me! You're not doing that to me!" Larota stops for a moment,"No...I'm not...but am ex friend of yours volunteered ever so happily!"

Explode didn't see her, but Talena appeared from the corner of the room, who had tears coming down her face. Explode didn't even look at her and says,"Asshole..." Talena just tries to apologize,"Ollie...I'm so sorry-" Explode glares at her,"Don't all me that! Larota, just let her get it over with."  

"Okie dokie!"Larota says happily and carefully hands it to the scientist. Explode doesn't look at her when she comes up next to him. "Let me guess,"He asks,"Your sick twisted mind made this up?" Talena looks down,"N-No, it was used to torture people. Molten lead, boiling oil, boiling water or tar was used. It was used by dropping some of its contents onto stomach or eyes. And-"

"Shut up, I've heard enough. Just...get it over with." Explode sighs. Talena closes her eyes and looks away. She tilts it so that the side with holes are now above Explode. He closes his eyes and feels the burning molten lead on his stomach. He lets out a long loud scream as he could feel it cutting through his shell, and almost into his body. 

Larota squeals with excitement,"Here, gimme the scepter sis, I'll fill it up again!" Talena shakily gives her older sister the scepter and Larota goes back to fill it with molten lead again. Explode takes slow yet deep breathes, shuddering with every movement. "Please forgive me, Ollie..."Talena says crying. 

He finds the energy to say his worst last words to the scientist,"You know what...how many times have I told you to fuck off! I fucking hate you, Talena! We were never friends! Stop calling me Ollie, you whore of a worthless foal! I hope you rot in hell!" Talena stares at him,"B-but..." 

"Ready!"Larota called out happily. Talena takes the wretched scepter in her hands and tilts it a little to the side. She shakily hesitates and glances at Explode's tired face. "I...I can't do it,"She whispers. Larota groans and rolls her eyes,"Give it here, you pussy!" She forcefully yanks it from her sister's hands.

Larota takes no hesitation when she dumps all of the lead all over Explode's body. Explode could hear another scream that echoed throughout the building. Was that his scream? Or was that...laughter? Or the loud sobbing? He couldn't even make out the sounds that were emanating from each turtles in the room. He could only fall into the dark abyss of eternal sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️!


	32. Waterfall's Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cement Shoes

The guards were in charge of putting cement on her feet. She really had the strong urge to kick them, but she just wasn't feeling anything. She couldn't feel anything ever since Snowflake's execution. No matter how many times her remaining friends tried to cheered her up, she didn't say anything with her cold dead face. But today was the day of her death. She could finally rejoin her friends.

It took a whole day of standing for the cement to dry out. It felt uncomfortable too. On the day of the execution, they dragged her near bridge where people entered. The waters are deepest there. She looks down into the water. They weren't lying when they said that she was just going to drown, nothing fancy like that.

"If you are a good swimmer as they say,"She hear executioner Larota say behind her,"Then swim from this!" With that, she was pushed into the water. Her cement feet corrected her balance, and so she was falling feet first. She felt the cement hit the bottom and she looks up. She could hear herself desperately breathing for air. She could see the sunlight shine into the water and sees guards, Larota and her remaining teammates peer over the edge.

Then she realized something. She wasn't ready to die. She had so much to learn. This wouldn't be what the executed wanted at all. They'd want to know that they died trying to live again. With that, Waterfall tries to swim up fast. She only made a little progress of getting the cement off though. She tries jumping to crack the cement out of her feet. It works and she tries to swim up. But the reaper was coming, and she knew it. It was getting hard to breathe and then she felt herself lose control of her body. Wh-why aren't I swimming...She thinks as her body stops swimming and starts sinking to the bottom. Her eyes finally closed when she hit the bottom.

She was in a bright place. "Waterfall?"Someone asks. Waterfall turns around and sees all of her dead friends. She smiles. "Hey!"Explode gives a pat on the back,"It looked like you got it all rough there!" She blushes,"Y-You saw my execution?" Midnight frowns,"Yeah, everyone's..." Midnight had it worst, considering that he watched during the executions. Quake spoke up,"I saw you fighting to live again, nice job." Waterfall smiles. Now she can finally be free...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️!


	33. Quicktag's Execution

Saw Torture

Ardelia's death was forcefully painful. Her limbs were tied to each corner of a large wooden rectangle. And she was tied upside down. She sees Larota with a happily scary face and saw. Quicktag scoffs,"So...you made Darknight kill himself. Too much of a pussy to kill him yourself?" 

Larota giggles,"No! You won't think that after you see how I'll kill you. Don't worry, it'll take approximately 2 hours to kill you." Quicktag's eyes widened,"You're not gonna saw me in half, are you?!" Larota giggles again,"Noooooo!"

Quicktag lets out a sight of relief. "Well, I'm not gonna completely saw you in half,"Larota conintues,"I'm only gonna saw you half way! And you're gonna be conscious during it!" Quicktag's blood pressure went up again,"You sick fuck!"

Larota shrugs,"But it'll be fun! Now shut up and let me do this!" Larota placed the saw between Quicktag legs and starts sawing. Quick yelps and let's out a short scream. Quicktag grits her teeth but the sounds of pain go through as grunts. She could feel the saw go through her pelvis.

She wish she could go unconscious. But she was upside down, which makes her blood go to her head so she can't pass out. So Quicktag had to go through a painful time yet it took so long. When 5 minutes passed, she couldn't make anymore noise. All that came out were sharp breaths.

After an hour, Larota was finally done. Larota giggles,"I'm a nice person, so I'll untie you." It's not like Quicktag could go anywhere. She didn't want to, she just wanted to die quicker. When she was untied, Quicktag just flopped onto the floor in her own blood. She watched Larota walk away from her, leaving her to die. Quicktag's breathes got shallower. She couldn't even feel her body...before she passed out for all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


	34. Leo's Execution

The Rack

This was the weirdest mechanism, even for Larota. He was tied limb by limb to each corner of the mechanism. The ropes were tied around four cylinders and all of them were connected to one switch that had to be rotated. 

Larota then comes into the room. "I never expected Leonardo Hamato to be helping the missing turtles!"Larota says giddily,"He should know that's punishable by death!" Leo starts to sweat, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Oh well, who cares?"She says, hands on the switch. "What are you doing?"Leo asked bravely, but could hear his own voice crack. Larota cackles,"Just seeing how much you can pull before you break!"

He feels his arms being tugged at when she rotates the switch and hears gears rotating. He panics a little. I'm going to be torn limb by limb!, he thinks. It was up until the point where he could feel his muscles stretch and slow agonizing pain corresponded with his brain.

But it didn't stop there until he could feel a wet liquid and more immense pain in his limps. He looked to the side and sees the red from his body. He grits his teeth as he feels his arms and legs attempted to separate from his body. 

He lets out a scream when a new level of burning pain went through his body and he hears his own bones crack. Finally, it was only muscles connected, but Leo made no sounds, only whimpers. He couldn't feel his arms; the nerves were disconnected. When it was all done, he only flopped to the ground on his shell, only limbless.

Larota smiles to him,"I'm gonna go now, I have better things to do." And she left him to die slowly. Leo faded in and out of consciousness, blood rushing out of the holes. He finally forced his soul to leave his body and released his last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


	35. Raph's execution

The Brazen Bull

Raph willfully accepted his fate and execution after being found guilty of helping the Lost Turtles. The next morning, he was taken outside and sees a brass bull. "What is this?"He asks the guard. The guard rolls his eyes,"It's the brazen bull, obviously. I think you know how it works, don't you?" 

The guards force him into the fake bull, his hands tied in front. He breathes heavily inside the bull, but the sounds didn't sound like his, they sounded like a bull's breath. He just then felt some heat underneath him. It wasn't such bad heat though. 

Overtime, it was too hot for his shell, so he arched his back a little, but the bull had little space, so he couldn't go far. It eventually got to a point when it was too hot, even for his feet, and he started to burn from the hot brass. He starts screaming. He thrashed around in his binds. He yells for help.

But of course, that was the point of the brazen bull. When he let out his screams, they sounded like a bull's scream. A brazen bull is modified so that when a person screams, people could only hear a bull. 

He then realized this, and thought it was pointless to call for help. His breathes grew shallow, but all he could hear was a bull breathing near his ear. He closed his eyes and let the heat consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time describing a slow death, so pls comment on how I did. Some criticism would be great. Anyway, hope you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


	36. Donnie's Execution

Flaying

Donatello accepted this way of execution in front of everyone. He knew the consequences of helping them. "Donnie...please..."Leo said,"Just tell us where they are. They might help you!" But Donnie responded,"That information is what I'll take to my grave." He knew all his brother wanted was the information of where they were, they'll just sell him off after that.

So the next day, he found himself strapped down to a table. "Why hellooooooo!"Someone squeals happily. It was Larota. He knew that much. "What are you...going to do to me?"Donnie says, not caring about the fear in his voice. Larota shrugs,"Not much, just gonna cut your skin off!" 

Donnie's face turns purple with fear,"Y-You're sick!" Larota giggles,"No silly! I'm not sick! I'm not coughing or sniffling!" Donnie whimpers,"Pl-Please! Spare me! Spare my life! I'll do anything!" 

"Only if you tell us where the lost turtles are, you stupid,"Larota says, giggling again. Donnie kept his mouth shut. Larota shrugs,"Oh well..." She gets out a saw puts it close to the highest part of his thigh. "This is gonna be a little painful, k?"Larota states happily. More like a lot painful, especially when the saw cut through the 3 main layers of skin. 

Donnie screams from pain at the top of his lungs and bucks his hips, the saw cutting a little at his muscles. "N-Nyaaaaaaa!!! Stooooop! It huuuuurts! Gaaaaaaaa!"Donnie cries. Larota growls,"Hold still! I'm gonna keep missing!" The tears mercilessly fall down his face. 

He jolts, he tugs, he pulls, and he bucks his hips repeatedly as the saw tilts inside the skin sideways so Larota could saw off the skin. "Y'know,"She says annoyed,"If you keep moving, this'll be a lot more painful."

Donnie's struggling seized abruptly. But almost like hiccups, his chest reacts with every one of his sobs. After 5 minutes, Larota got all the skin off his left leg with the muscles exposed. When Larota was only half way done with the right, she said,"Hey Donnie!"

He only whimpers in response. "Think fast!"Larota says gleefully. With that, she grabs the flap of skin on the right leg and gives it a tough yank, which perfectly brings off the skin. He screams himself hoarse before black out.

He gasps at the needle in his arm. It was anesthetic. Larota slaps him hard across the face. "What the hell?! Why did you fall asleep?!"Larota scolds him. Donnie only rests his head to the side. 

"How would you feel if your friend came over and said,'Oh, I'm gonna take a nap. You're sooooo boring!'"Larota continues ranting,"I'm trying to spend the last moments with you! Do you really want me to remember you as a baby?!"

Donnie sniffles. Larota rolls her eyes,"Well don't go yet, I don't have anymore anesthetic." Larota places the saw close to right his arm. "No...please god no...not again...I can't..."Donnie stumbles out in weakness. 

Larota grins again,"Oh don't worry! You don't have that long anyway. I've already done your body anyway. Donnie tries to look down, but was too weak to. "So you...deshelled me?" 

Larota claps happily,"Yep! Come on Don! Just think about it! You're giving actual clothes for turtles. No more fake clothes!" His breaths get shallower,"Just...just let me go...I just want to go..." 

Larota rolls her eyes again,"Wow, even weaker turtles like you haven't ever been this annoying." She finally cuts carefully through the layers of skin. With a deep breath, Donnie let's out a chocked scream, but his vocal cords say otherwise. 

He screamed himself hoarse the last time. All he could do was cough and give out gurgled screams. "Let....me...go!!!!!!"He screams, taking deep breaths in between. between. Larota says nothing as she happily focuses on sawing off the rest of the skin on his arm. 

He screams and sobs with pain and fear once she was done with his right arm. Larota just sighs in disappointment,"Wow...I went kinda fast on you huh? Sorry bout that...but I'll remember that next time." 

But when she sawed the skin off his left arm, there was nothing but sad hiccups in his voice. "Please..."He whispers, before you fell unconscious again. 

He felt his soul come out his body, but he could still feel the skin come off his head. He couldn't scream anymore. He was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


	37. Venus's Execution

Cat's Paw-

"Please sister! Spare my life!"Venus cries to her younger sister. Larota rolls her eyes,"Oh come on sis! This is fun though!" Venus looks Larota despite the bind across her forehead,"What happened to you?" 

Larota shrugs and then giggles,"Oh you silly goose, I'm just having fun with this! I mean, I get to spend the last moments with my sister!" Venus lets out a chocked sob. 

Then Larota brings out a weird small weapon that had 4 curved spikes on an iron rod, like a cat's paw. "Wh-What's that?"Venus asks through her crying. 

Larota stares at her weirdly,"It's what it looks like! A cat's paw!" Venus's pupils dilate,"Y-You're not going to kill with that are you? I'm you're sister and the next ruler to the throne!" 

Larota smiles,"Yeah, but you were secretly working with the Lost Turtles, so what am I supposed to do? Let them get away?" Venus, who was on an upright board, tugs at her rubber bonds in panic. "Calm down!"Her sister says,"It'll only hurt a little!"

Larota brings up the paw, and with crazy eyes, brings it down onto Venus's arm. Venus chocks out a scream as she could feel one of the claws on her bone. Larota kept doing I repeatedly to her body.

Venus sobs and scream from terror as her once perfect body turns into bone. She tries to struggle, but it only hurts even more. "Please stop sister! It hurts!"Venus cries. Larota, who was having fun and laughing, just replies with,"Of course it's supposed to hurt! I'm cutting your body until it's bone!"

Not too long after, Venus's struggling seized and her baby sister keeps clawing at her body. Venus couldn't scream anymore. Her eyes directed to her right arm. There was nothing but bone and muscle. 

Larota feels nothing when she watches her sister fall limp. She only continues to claw at the dead corpse. Sooner or later, Venus's body starts to fall apart. Some of her skin and muscles fall onto the bloodied ground. 

Larota smiles at her artwork. Then she quickly got bored. "That was lame...Guards! Clean up this mess! This was a boring thing to watch!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


	38. Larota's Execution

Burning at the Stake-

Larota knew the consequences. She knew that she would be executed on the spot if she were to help the Lost Turtles. Well, not exactly on the spot, but she could've saved herself by telling them the Lost Turtles' location, but she happily refused to do so. 

But Larota was fine with this. She was okay. A turtle had to die sometime. In fact, she accepted her fate with a smile. "Why the hell are you okay with this?!"Venus yells at her,"Why can't you just tell us?!" Larota just smiles,"No thank you! I think I'm fine! Besides, people have to die at some point." 

The execution was postponed until they could find an executioner. Gino was in fact the one who said he'd execute his own commander. 

Larota gladly accepted. "Why?"Gino asked,"Why do you accept this?" Larota just kept smiling,"Because I can. I'll accept death any day. Besides, you don't want me to expose you, do you?" Gino kept quiet. 

On the day of the execution, Larota calmly let the guards tie her to a wood stake, but they they were aware of her aggressive nature and kept their guard up. 

Gino had a gasoline bottle and sprayed it onto her body. She welcomed it as she felt it drip down her bandanna and legs. She only looks down to the pile of grass that could be easily burned. 

Gino sighs,"I wish you luck." Larota just smiles again,"I won't need that anymore; take over for me, will ya?" Gino, who was a little surprised, accepted the bequest. 

He lit the match he had in his hand and looked at her. Larota just closed her eyes and kept smiling. But that wasn't a genuine smile anymore. It was more like a sad one. 

Gino threw the lighter into the pile of grass and in a split second, it lit on fire. Larota felt the heat underneath her feet, though she didn't struggle. She stares up into the night sky, with her smiling as she starts to sweat badly. 

She felt a sharp, resonating burning pain from her leg up. She closes her eyes as the flames slowly engulfed her. It crept up her thigh, then her legs and arms, and she couldn't feel her face anymore. Someone was screaming. She didn't know who's. 

Gino watched as his commander screamed from pain and the flames swallowed her body whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


	39. Talena's Execution

Colombian Necktie-

"How about this sis? You tell us the location and I'll let you free!"  
The turtle with the long purple bandanna kept her mouth shut. She could feel the tears rise up, and let's out a chocked sob.

"Nothing? Oh well. How about I make this one quick!"Larota says gleefully. Larota whips around and the knife in hand slashes at Talena's throat. 

Talena tried to scream, but her windpipe was cut off. And in a split second, Larota was holding her bloody throat. Talena stares into the wild eyes with wide eyes that had fear. 

Larota smirks,"On second thought...I'll make you suffer." Larota put her thick hand through her sister throat. The pain was unbearable, but Talena couldn't scream. She tries she kick around, but the binds that were holding her around the wrist kept her there, so her body was just wriggling around. 

But it didn't stop Larota. Talena felt her hand travel up her throat until she felt something touch the back of her tongue. If Talena's eyes could bulge out now, they would but on the floor.

"Found it!"Larota shouted and grabbed the tongue swiftly and dragged the tongue out of the slit of Talena's neck. Talena started coughing an amazing amount of blood through her mouth and the knife wound, which covered her tongue. Before she could even close her eyes, she could feel the life drift from her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you minions enjoyed and ✌️!


	40. Maolier's Execution

Ling Chi-

Larota skips around while swinging her favorite knife by the rope around her finger, whistling a happy tune, waiting for her mother to wake up. It didn't take too long. Maolier groans in pain. "Where...where am I?"She asks. 

Her daughter answers for her,"Well you're in the execution room, duh!" Maolier starts shaking,"Y-You're not going to execute me, are you?! You're own queen and mother?!" Larota giggles cutely,"Well times are desperate. Not to mention you broke your own rule, silly!"

Maolier quivers as Larota briskly walks pas her. "By the way,"Larota asks,"Have you heard of 'Ling Chi'?" Maolier raises an invisible eyebrow,"Y-Yes? 'It means death by a thousand cuts.'"

Larota grins widely,"Well you're about to experience our brand new execution!" Maolier yelps when she feels the knife slice her arm. Maolier stares at Larota in shock,"You're just going to cut me to death?"

Larota shrugs,"What? You don't wanna spend your last moments with your own daughter? That's lame!" Maolier's tears finally fall down her face. Larota rolled her eyes,"Don't be a baby! It's not that bad if you think about it!"

Maolier watched in horror as her own daughter randomly slices and stabs her. Maolier screams for help, but no one came. Maolier shakes and tries to move, but it only hurts more.

At one point, Larota stabbed her arm, but it got stuck between radius and the ulna. So she put her foot in her mother's thigh, and pulled it out. Maolier let out a high pitched screech, before her head went limp.

The bone was now half way out of her arm, and it was broken in half. Larota glares at her mother. "Mother? Mother! Wake up!"Larota yells. 

The moment she slapped Maolier across the face, Maolier woke up. Maolier stares at her daughter,"Was it...all a dream?" Larota giggles,"No? Why would it be?" Maolier groans tiredly. 

"Just make it quick."Maolier says.  
Larota just replied gleefully,"Okie dokie!" Throughout all the pain, she tries to let her soul out her body, but it wouldn't happen. 

Finally, after a last stab to the heart, Maolier falls dead. Larota's smile leaves her face into disappointment,"Awww, that's it? That was lame!" 

Then she smiles again and kisses her mother's bloodied face,"I love you mom! Sweet dreams..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


	41. Kangaroo's Execution(Last one)

Heretics Fork-  
"Now lift your head up."Larota says. Kangaroo does as she's told. She was the last one out of the rest of the team. She didn't want to fight anymore. "The hell's this?"Kangaroo asks. Larota smiles,"Nothing much. Just keep your head up and you'll be fine!"

Kangaroo felt two sharp thick needles point into the bottom of her mouth and her Superior thoracic aperture. And it was just stuck there. She tries to drop her head down, but the pain only got worse. 

 

"How long do I have to...do this?"Kangaroo asks. Larota explains,"Well forever obviously!" Kangaroo quivers at the thought, and her head hurt already. She watched as Larota climbs down the ladder. 

Larota skips out the room and the door locks shut behind her. There Kangaroo was, her body hanging from chains from the ceiling. Kangaroo struggles, moving her body around vigorously, all too careful not to drop her head. 

But those chains were in the ceiling, most definitely. Kangaroo sighs and give up. 

On day 2, she could just star at the wall. She could feel the chains cut into her skin. Every hour, she'd shift to a more comfortable position, not that there were many positions to go in. She pulls at the restraints to pass the time, or at least to get out. 

Day 3, there were lines underneath her eyes. Her neck muscles hurt so bad, but she had to stay awake. She felt exhausted. It was only 3 days, but she just wanted to die now. She let her eyes close themselves.

In moments, she was asleep. Her head fell, the heretics Fork piercing through and killing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally done with the executions! I'm so happy! Not that it wasn't fun to make, but idk about you guys, but I think I want to get back to the main story so I hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


	42. Chimera

Kangaroo wakes up in a pant. The death of the opposite side and her friends happened for the past 17 days, with hers being the last. She had something no one knew; she had a nightmare disorder, or also known as parasomnia. 

She looked at her clock. It was 1:00 in the afternoon. She still had time to sleep; they don't get up until 8 in the evening. But her body didn't want to. Kangaroo tossed and turned. After a while, she growls and looks at her clock again. 5 minutes only passed. 

She just sighed and gave up, there's really no point. She silently got out of bed and tip toes to Explode's room. She quietly opened the door, and saw him sleeping peacefully. She closes the door and walks next to the bed. 

She crouches next to the bed, and silently watches him, like a child waiting for their parents to wake up. Kangaroo taps on his shoulder. Explode wakes and turns his head. He jolts in surprise,"S-Sarah?!" 

Kangaroo just looks down in embarrassment. "What's up? Why you waking me up early?"Explode asks tiredly.   
"I had a terrible nightmare,"She answers.  
Explode's tired face turns into concern and then he says,"Alright, you can sleep here."

Kangaroo just climbs into bed. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and felt him whisper in her invisible ear,"You wanna tell me what happened?" Kangaroo thinks for a moment before answering,"No...not now I think."

She hear a rumble from his throat. Explode then says absent mindedly,"Okay...night lil sis..."  
Kangaroo's face turns a deep red,"Um, did you just call me sis?"

She felt his breath hitch before he replied,"It was a best friend to thing." Explode fell back asleep instantly, and not long after, Kangaroo fell asleep. 

She woke up to a pounding on the door. "Get up! It's late! You've been sleeping until 10 now."Their leader yells. Explode growls, but he gets up,"Hey, let's get up before he kicks our asses."

Kangaroo stretches and gets up. Explode groans,"Ugh, I wish I could sleep all day." Kangaroo giggles. Explode always enjoyed sleeping, and that's what he does when he's not on a mission. "Ollie?"Kangaroo says. Explode looks to her,"Hmm?"

"Actually, never mind. Let's just go." Explode raises an eyebrow,"alright?" When they entered the main living room, they found that their friends were watching Midnight, Gale, Quake and Water play Super Mario Cart.

"Shit! That mushroom just blasted me off the edge!"Gale yells.   
"Hahahahaha! Eat it suckers!"Quicktag shouts, shooting a mushroom directly at the player in front of her.   
"Why must you do this?"Quake silently says as the mushroom hits him.  
"Oh come on! Again?!"Midnight yells, pounding buttons as he falls off the edge. 

The rest of the team was sitting on the couches, watching the players and waiting for their turn. Explode plops onto an empty couch(they have 4 couches) and just watches as they all try and fail(Well, not all of them, Quicktag was not actually falling off the edge all the time).

Explode looks to Kangaroo, who was just staring down at the floor. Explode just looks around the room. Everyone was focusing on the tv. Explode gets off the couch and crawls to her couch. He touches her tail which made her jump. Explode laughs as Kangaroo glares at him. 

"Anyway, seriously, you look like you're in another world."Explode says. Kangaroo just rasps out,"I'm not." Explode gives her kiss on the cheek,"It'll be fine." She sighs,"They were bad."

Explode raises an eyebrow,"What were?"   
"The Nightmares. They were just..."  
"Woah. Slow down. How about we just leave this place."  
"Yeah...that'd be nice."  
They silently left the room, but Quake took short notice about it as he watched them leave.

Kangaroo felt save as they silently laid in her bed. "Mind telling me?"Explode asks bluntly. Kangaroo sighs,"They were brutal. It was...they were all executions for some reason." Explode raises an eyebrow,"Huh? What...like as in...the executions...what they already do?"

Kangaroo silently nods, but remembers that he couldn't see her in the face. "Yeah...not only did our team get executed but even Team Light did. Including Maolier and Splinter. They were all carried out by the same person...Larota I think."

He hums,"Not a surprise. She is the executioner. What was mine?" Her breath hitched a bit. Explode got worried and lifted his upper body,"Sarah?" She sighs,"It was...the lead Sprinkler. And it wasn't by Larota, it was by Talena." 

He pales,"That's the worst way to die for me..." Kangeroo raises an eyebrow,"You're afraid of being burned?"   
"No."He grins,"I didn't want to see that bitch before I die." Kangaroo smiles.   
"Please don't tell anyone."  
"I won't. Don't worry about it."

"There was something different about Larota,"She claims.  
"What do you mean?"Explode asks.  
"She was crazier...like insane."  
"You say that like it's a surprise."

They sat there for 15 minutes silently. "To be honest,"Explode finally says,"I wish I got the upright Jerker-"  
He was interrupted by a snore. Kangaroo was fast asleep. Explode smiles as he looks at her peaceful face.

When he closed the door to Kangeroo, leaving her there, he jumps when he sees Quake in front of him. "Jesus Christ!"He yells,"You scared me half to death man!" Quake crosses his arms,"You guys left early." Explode pales a little. Maybe he could get pass the man.

"Well, all the guys were still there, so I don't know what you are talking about."  
"You know what I mean."  
Well shit, he tried.   
"There's no way out of this. Is there?"  
"教えてください."  
"Fuck you, I'm not saying shit."  
"Oliver..."  
"Don't fucking call me that."

There was silence before Quake confesses,"I heard everything." Before he had a chance to say anything else, Explode slapped him. "What the fuck, Quake!"Explode yells. Quake rubs his cheek.

"It was for a reason."Quake says unfazed. Explode just groans. Quake continues on,"It's worse than you think." Explode glares at him,"What is?!" 

"Her dreams are a sign. Someone is going to be killed by Larota."Quake states. Explode freezes,"What?" Quake still explains,"My advice is to not get into a fight. We don't know who's going to die." 

Explode just says nothing and was just stood there. Then he just laughs,"Seriously? Dude, that's just dumb. There's no way." Explode just walks away. Quake sighs,"しかしそれは本当です."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just gonna leave you at that ending. Idk if it's a cliffhanger or just a plain ending. :/ Anyway, hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


	43. Absquatulate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Defintion: To leave somewhere abruptly

"Keep a sharp eye team." I said. Darknight winks and snaps his fingers pointing at me, "You got it! I'm guessing you don't want us to jump down yet?" I rolled my eyes. Even from here I could feel his sarcasm. Gino had more information for us about their food supply. This could really help us get an infinite amount of food. 

"Dammit..." I whisper as I see Raph and Larota guarding the main gate. But thankfully, Gino was there. I sigh and shake my head. This wasn't going to work. "Guys," I said, "This isn't going to work. There's too many of us. Snowflake, you're coming with me. The rest of you need to stand by. If the both of us aren't out in ten, you guys get the hell out of here."

Despite my last order, they nodded. Well, except for Quake, which was to be expected. "So you expect me to leave you here if you're captured?" He says, his deep voice now threatening. I narrow my eyes, "Yes and that's an order, not a question." He first grits his teeth and then puffs his cheeks, but he nods. 

I look at Amoly, "Let's go..." We hop onto the first tower and we both go underneath into the defense room. We silently walked behind the lazy night guards and covered their mouths quickly. They barely struggle. I flash the light on and off so Gino can get the signal. 

I look down below and see that Larota dismisses him. Snowflake smiles and whispers, "Yes."   
"We're not done yet." I said. I got my weapon ready when I heard footsteps coming up the tower stairs, only to find out that it was Gino. 

"Please," He says with a grin, "I come with no harm." I ask, "Status?" His grin fades as he explains, but his voice fades out as well. My mind ends up in a different place. 3 years since we ran away and we've never been happier. Yet it was scary. This leadership...them...all of them look up to me, and that's a scary thought. They all depend on me. But I never let them down even once. They aren't even my real family, yet I feel so close to them. Closer than I've been to my brothers, if I could ever call them that-

"Midnight!" Someone shakes me from my thoughts. Gino glares at me, "Were you even listening?" I hesitate but then say, "Yeah...I heard you. 'Head to the South part of the food supply.'" Snowflake looks at me concerned, but I don't look at her. 

"Let's move out..." I said. But seconds after that, I hear an explosion and then I'm flying out the tower. I barely had time for impact. I land on my arm and I groan from pain. "Mid...night...Midnight!" I hear nothing but echoes and a hollow voice. Night crept into my soul. 

I was in a cell. But not in the same crappy one. It was more updated. Dammit. I stroll to the small bars in the back of the room and tried to shake them with my good arm. They wouldn't budge. I punch the wall in frustration. It only crumbles slightly. 

"Having fun in there?" The queen says behind me. It never took a genius. I grit my teeth hard, seething with anger; I almost broke my teeth. I started, "You little bit-"  
"You stole my daughter from me." Maolier says. I turn around, glaring at her through my dark mask. 

"It was her choice." I said, slowly making my way towards the prison bars. Yet she only keeps going, "You've all poisoned her mind."   
"You treated us like shit."  
Maolier says nothing but bites her lip. "You have nothing to say to that?" I scoff. 

Maolier stares blankly at me. "You've changed when you turned 15. You've started going out, or so I've heard. And as well as my daughter. I never thought of it as much until now." She says, stating facts now. "I wish I could've known."

I say nothing this time. We silently stare at the ground. "I have a surprise for you." Maolier says suddenly. I could only guess the worst. Guards came by behind Maolier and there she was. Snowflake was was in between the guards, being dragged by her arms and cuffed. 

She seemed to be calm but when she saw me, her eyes widened. "Midnight!" Snowflake screams, struggling and flailing her body. I did the same, as if calling her name would do anything, "Amoly!" But the guards just kept walking. I repeatedly threw my body at the bars, trying to break free just to get to her; I didn't care about my left arm.

"This is what happens when you mess with my kingdom." Maolier says. Before she walked away, I yell at her with the last remaining energy I had, "FUCK YOU!" I fell against the bars and held back my tears. Amazing how things turn against us in a second. 

*Amoly POV*

I was thrown in the high class laboratory. The last place in the kingdom I was in before I ran away. "You remember this, don't you?" My mother asks, closing the door behind her.

I don't answer nor did I look up. My thoughts follow back to Midnight. What are they going to do to him? Were they going to fix his arm? Maolier touches my shoulder, "You don't need to think about him. You're safe now." I growl, "When have I ever been safe around you?" 

She sighs, "I understand your anger, but you need to listen to me..."   
"Stop. Just stop. They never hurt me; they're my family." I said, "Just let him out." I couldn't even look at her. Can I even call her my mother anymore? 

"Oh please. Stop acting like a child. Stay with your real family." Maolier says, impatience creeping in her voice. I whip my head around and force myself to look at her, "Then who is my real family?" Her green face had wrinkles on the corners of her eyes, and she looked stressed and exhausted. Age was most definitely getting to her. 

"Me...your sisters-"  
"Where's Gino?" I asked. Maolier looked confused, "Your captor? He's fine. He's the least of our problem." At least he listened to our plan B. It's better for him to be alive than dead. 

I heard a scream. It most definitely wasn't Midnight's. "Waterfall?!" I yell. "Your friends came to help." Maolier explains, not directly looking at me, "I ordered to brand them right away before we locked them all up." I could only guess that Midnight was last, "Oh god no..." 

"Save the best for last, dear..."  
"Midnight-" I yell, trying to reach for the door, but I didn't notice the guards on the side of the door. One of them pistol whipped me. Maolier kissed me on the cheek, "Sleep well." I try to glare at her, or even tell her to back off, but I only slept.

*Quake POV*

The crowd cheers wildly as Waterfall screeches. The guards yanked her to her feet. She looks back to me. I was the last one. She whispers,"Good luck." Gino didn't look any happier. He didn't even look up. He especially closed his eyes during Waterfall's branding.

I look at the guard who elbowed Gino, "You should brand the last one." His voice is caught in his throat, "Me?!" The guard smiles, "Yeah! In your honor!" Gino looks to me, and then back at the guard. 

"No...I could never do that...Please don't make me do it." Gino pleaded. The guard looked confused, "Why not?" I shook my head. I knew what he was thinking. "Just do it, Gino." I said gruffly. The guard looked happy again, "Yeah, do as the man says!" 

The crowd went dead silent. Gino gives me a death stare, but slowly walks up to the stairs of the podium. It took him a million years for him to finally reach me on the podium; trying to stall for anyone to change their mind. No one said a single thing. Gino snatches the branding iron from the executor's hand(you can guess who it is)despite the executor giving him the best smile she could give.

"I made it hotter so this one might feel more pain than the others." Larota says. I felt bad for Gino than me. His day just keeps getting worse and worse. I look up to him. "Don't cry." I said, but his tears fall anyway. He whispers, "Don't scream. It'll only spur them on more."

As Gino pushes the branding iron closer, I wanted to push away, but I couldn't. I was frozen. I wondered how the flowers back home were doing. The corn we were growing would be the size of Rose. Now would be a good time to water them though. At least Gale and Rose are safe to water them.

The iron crackles and hisses. The growing heat on my neck. The crowd roars. It now bubbles hot against my green neck. Smoke curls under my noise. They cook me. The iron disconnects from my skin, but the fire burns on; going deep into my flesh, igniting the fire inside me. 

Stars explode in my vision, along with my life in an instant. The crowd died down; a few walking away with their heads down. 'Midnight?' I think. Gravity takes over and pushes me onto the ground. I crumple. My breath is ragged and it only gets shallower. I guess Larota wasn't lying. 

His left arm...it's wrapped and bent across his stomach. 'Midnight.' I sigh with resolution. I watch tears fall down his face. His scream for me is muffled and his runs to my aid, though it's too late. Night creeps into my body.

*Midnight POV*

I look at Quake's body in front of me in shock and horror. I turn his body and his head to look at the scar. I could tell it was worse for him than the rest. "Why him?" Explode yells. Larota actually looked sorry for once, "I didn't know..." 

Other tears mixed with mine on Quake's body. "Gino...I'm so sorry." I said sadly. He sniffles, "It's fine. He'll be fine." He seemed dazed; out of the world. I hug Quake's body with my good arm. Waterfall doesn't say anything. She just stares, mouth agape like the rest of them. I almost wondered where they were.

"Move the body to their cell." Larota orders plainly. I glare at her and practically scream, "What?" My outburst echoes throughout the crowd and beyond. Silence. It was silent enough that you could even hear Quake faintly breathing, especially if you were in the back of the crowd. 

Larota looks at me in shock, "Are you...okay, Mikey?" I lunge at her and almost beat the crap out of her. Gino grabs a hold of me before I could even touch her; I almost backhanded him for grabbing my broken arm.

"You can't just throw them in! Not after what they've been through!" I continue to yell. "And my name is Midnight, bitch!" Gino holds on, "Midnight. It's over." I kick, I punch; I screech my loudest. But I couldn't do anything. "Brand him! Brand him quick!" Larota says hastily. 

My flailing arm hits something hot and a metallic sound is heard. My arm burned, yet I still struggled. Gino only held me tighter, trying to prepare me for the worst. He struggles to pin my working arm, but it didn't make it any better. "This will sting for a second, little brother." A deep familiar voice says.

Gino covers my mouth. The penetrating heat scalds my skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! I AN MOST DEFINITELY ALIVE, DEMONS! Again, sorry for no update. School and unimportant stuff y'know :/ Anyway, hoped you demons enjoyed and peace!


	44. A/N

Sorry guys but I’m gonna end it here. I can’t find the motivation to continue this. This story was the first fanfiction I’ve ever created so that’s why I’ve been hesitant to end it. But with new projects coming up, I just can’t continue. Not to mention that it’s pretty bad. So hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


End file.
